Entre la vérité et le mensonge
by Uween
Summary: Dans un monde où le sang royal reflète l'argent, l'élégance et le pouvoir, gouverner demande une grande responsabilité. Pourtant, bon nombre vont essayer d'accomplir ce devoir - mais des obstacles s'accumulent, certains veulent abandonner, d'autres survivent en s'accrochant tandis que la cruauté des envieux n'est jamais loin. Quand rivalité, amour, amitié et pouvoir coexistent. UA
1. Chapter 1

**« Entre la vérité et le mensonge »**

« Dans un monde où le sang royal reflète l'argent, l'élégance et le pouvoir – gouverner demande une grande responsabilité. Pourtant, bon nombre vont essayer d'accomplir ce devoir – celui d'être roi – d'être reine – d'être prince, ou d'être princesse… cependant des obstacles s'accumulent certains veulent abandonner, d'autres survivent en s'accrochant tandis que la cruauté des envieux n'est jamais loin….

Pas d'entraide. Juste un caractère forgé par une éducation de haute lignée – où rivalité, amour, amitié et pouvoir coexistent. »

 **Hey ! Hey ! Hey !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Oui, je démarre enfin une nouvelle histoire… enfin nouvelle – celle-ci trotte dans ma tête depuis presque plus d'un an. J'étais tellement PRESSEE de la publier que je n'ai pas vu l'ampleur que ça demandait. Le concept est assez tordu, dans un sens où je suis partie sur au départ, d'un truc « basique » pour obtenir un monstrueux bordel... m'enfin ne vous en faites pas, je démarre cette histoire en ayant déjà, et précisément la fin en tête ! (non je ne publie pas cette fanfic comme ça – la construction est depuis longtemps terminée). Sinon pour le titre… ouais, je n'avais absolument pas d'idée donc j'ai choisi ça comme ça… c'est niais, pas original, mais bon – j'avais « Par delà le bien et le mal » en tête – mais je n'avais tellement pas envie de retomber dans Nietzsche que j'ai fini par choisir ça.**

 **Enfin, je suis contente de poser le pied dans le fandom d'Haikyuu… Bien que je sois super sceptique – j'ai l'impression que ce fandom est vide xD.. – il y a des français ici ? (si oui, commentez svp, je me sens tellement seule…)**

 **Bref, l'histoire que je vous écris à présent est un univers alternatif :**

 **Ce sont plusieurs « histoires » plus ou moins entrecoupées mais liées entre elles. Je n'ai malheureusement pas une plume sensationnelle mais j'espère au moins parvenir à vous raconter quelque chose. Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **PS 1** : Il est probable que la longueur des chapitres diffère énormément selon les évènements. (Là il y a 7000 mots (histoire que vous puissiez avoir le contexte de l'histoire) mais il se peut que ça redescende à 1500 au chapitre suivant – je ne m'impose pas une longueur particulière – mais « attends » le moment opportun pour m'arrêter.)

 **Crédits :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate. Seuls quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

 **Personnages apparaissant dans l'histoire :** TOUS. Il n'y a pas de personnages « principaux » - Une possibilité d'OCC oui.

 **Genres** : Action/Aventure, Fantasy, Yaoi, Romance.

 **Pairings :** J'avoue qu'en général, j'ai tendance à vous l'annoncer, mais sur le coup je préfère vous laisser découvrir…

Juste une phrase à dire :

BxB present.

 **Rating :** T (T ou M - je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas encore visualisé de scène de sexe xD – mais je compte bien en mettre je ne sais pas quand, comment, mais il y en aura une, c'est sûr et certain.)

 **PS 2 :** Si certains personnages n'apparaissent pas encore, c'est tout à fait normal.

 **PS 3 :** Ne vous fiez VRAIMENT PAS aux premiers « couples » s'il vous plait

 **PS 4 :** Sachez que j'ai ecrit ce chapitre 1 bien avant le 2, c'est pourquoi l'ecriture est un peu differente...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Elle survolait. Elle survolait les mers et les grandes montagnes au rythme de ses grandes ailes déployées. Elle volait plus haut encore. En même temps, elle "chantait". Enfin chanter, on pouvait entendre au loin son glatissement confondu dans un magnifique paysage..._

 ** _Quelque part dans le monde…_**

Lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint le haut de colline, le jeune homme ferma les yeux. La douce brise qui soufflait le long du champ de blé était forte agréable à ressentir. Il avait fermé ses yeux, comme s'il essayait de profiter de ce moment, comme un dernier moment de tranquillité, avant de les rouvrir et scruter de nouveau l'horizon. Il mit sa main sur son front afin de protéger sa tête, trop éblouie par le soleil.

« _Elle arrive._ » susurra-t-il, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Dans une autre ville, depuis longtemps la nuit s'était imposée sur cette dernière. Un jeune homme, la tête encapuchonné derrière une lourde cape noire, courait. La lueur de la lune lui permettait encore de courir. Les rayons de cette celle-ci, tranchait l'obscurité comme une lame d'argent et tombaient droit sur diverses avenues. Par chance, cela tomba sur celle que traversait le jeune homme – celle-ci était meublée de décharges. Il slaloma, puis sauta plus loin encore. Il sentait les pas étrangers s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. Il tira un peu plus sur sa capuche afin de dérober son visage. Hors de question de se faire attraper.

« **_ATTRAPEZ-LE_** » hurlaient des voix.

Le ciel favorisait sa fuite - les nuages assombrirent soudainement ce dernier – où le bleu nuit vira peu à peu dans un noir d'encre. Dans un dernier effort, le jeune fugitif disparut dans les ténèbres.

An 3452 – dans un monde sans doute fantastique, où la magie existe, le royaume de l'Est, sous le nom de l'Empire de Ja, était un pays principalement connu pour son activité commerciale et prospère.

Il se distinguait également pour ses diverses cultures, ethnies, et son climat particulièrement chaud, rappelant sans compter les pays du Maghreb de notre monde.

Mais surtout, il était réputé pour son illustre patrimoine, son palais, où régnait actuellement l'une des plus puissantes familles royales jamais connue à travers l'histoire du pays. La famille « Kiyoko » - qui s'imposait depuis maintenant plusieurs générations.

Seulement, un tragique événement eut lieu – à la 11ème génération de la famille, les parents, c'est-à-dire le Roi et la Reine Kiyoko, furent assassinés à la suite d'un « coup d'Etat », qui heureusement, échoua.

Ainsi, à seulement 12 ans, la fille ainée de la famille, Kiyoko Shimizu, fut la toute première femme à monter sur le trône, seule. Beaucoup doutaient de ses capacités jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre la puissance son ingéniosité, faisant de l'Empire de Ja, et en particulier la ville de Bū - la capitale - l'une des principales villes touristiques et maritimes du monde.

Depuis, l'Impératrice Kiyoko Shimizu incarnait à elle seule, « élégance » et « prestance ».

Une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de son règne. Tranquillement assise sur son siège, la Reine Shimizu, écoutait. Aujourd'hui, était un jour particulièrement important : divers ministres s'étaient réunis autour d'elle, adulant comme d'habitude sa beauté et ses capacités intellectuelles. Comme toujours, elle acceptait leurs éloges avec un élégant sourire. Comme toujours, elle ne montrait qu'une partie d'elle-même, car derrière ce rictus, la jeune femme _s'en moquait totalement._

Elle avait remonté sa longue chevelure de jais en arrière, et avait mis des heures à se préparer. Elle s'ennuyait. Du moins, à moitié. Car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Un jour spécial pour elle, et pour beaucoup d'autres. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce. Celui-ci s'arrêta, sur la grande horloge ancienne, au cadran de douze heures, faisant entendre son tic-tac à travers la pièce. La jeune femme qui avait l'habitude de ces réunions interminables, trouvait celle d'aujourd'hui particulièrement éprouvante. Elle se demanda vaguement encore combien de temps cette dernière allait durer. Après un ultime temps de réflexion, l'impératrice de leva.

« _Votre Majesté !_ » poursuivit Mr Takeda.

Ittetsu Takeda était un des conseillers - anciennement professeur de la jeune femme, le jeune homme, bien que banal, connaissait cependant très bien les parents de cette dernière. En effet, la famille de celui-ci était au service de la famille impériale depuis plusieurs générations. Ainsi, Takeda avait vu grandir Shimizu en tant qu'enfant, mais également en tant que Reine, auprès de lui et son collègue Kenshin Ukai.

« J'ai bien écouté votre projet Takeda-san, je vous en remercie. »

« Mais Madame, nous n'avons pas vu certains poi… »

La main d'Ukai se posa sur l'épaule du conseiller. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Takeda regarda lui aussi, un instant l'horloge et comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Ces mots-dit, Kiyoko quitta la pièce calmement, avant de se précipiter vers le grand couloir. « J'ai bien cru que cette réunion ne se terminerait jamais » pensa-t-elle.

En effet, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une seule hâte, retrouver sa très chère sœur, Yachi.

Hitoka Yachi, à l'instar de Kiyoko, n'approuvait guère sa place au milieu du Royaume. En effet, la jeune fille était en réalité la fille de la meilleure amie de l'ancienne reine – décédée à sa naissance.

Ainsi, Hitoka fut dès bébé, adoptée par la famille royale, en tant que sœur cadette. La demoiselle aurait, comme beaucoup de familles royales et dû à son illégitimité, dû avoir une enfance difficile –, or ce ne fut pas le cas. Les parents de Shimizu étaient tout bonnement adorables, et avaient traité la fillette comme leur propre fille. Seulement, Yachi ne conservait d'eux qu'un souvenir indistinct, des paroles affectueuses, de lointaines caresses…. Ainsi, leurs places furent occupées par le seul membre restant et encore vivant de cette famille : sa sœur. Cette dernière entoura l'enfant d'une affection plus que fraternelle – durant des années elle devint presqu'une mère pour la princesse. En grandissant, ce sentiment s'émoussa – Kiyoko regagna avec le temps son statut de sœur.

Le temps passa. La princesse, qui avait grandi au sein de la cour, avait désormais un corps plus féminin. Les nobles commençaient à la remarquer. Elle était maintenant devenue une élégante jeune fille, pas bien grande, aux courts cheveux blonds et soyeux, dont les traits fins et les yeux noisette définissaient une certaine douceur. Elle restait cependant très discrète, constamment enfermée dans sa chambre, évitant soigneusement les évènements mondains. Ainsi, la discrétion de la jeune fille lui assura un nouveau nom, « La Sœur Cadette » - qui bien que banal au premier abord, définissait tout autre chose. La jeune femme était tellement « invisible » qu'on cherchait davantage à l'apercevoir – allant même jusqu'aux rumeurs les plus folles, comme quoi la beauté de cette dernière égalisait presque celle de sa sœur.

Yachi, âgée maintenant de 15 ans, peinait à se coiffer correctement. Pourtant elle avait largement les moyens nécessaires de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Mais outre son statut, la jeune fille se ravisa, préférant se coiffer seule. Un geste anodin, mais qui, aux yeux de la cour, était assez étrange pour une femme de son rang.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Yachi reconnut aussitôt la voix claire et nette de sa chère sœur. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina aussitôt, échangeant un sourire complice avec la Reine.

« Ça ira merci, j'ai fini ! » fit-elle.

« Je vois, j'ai fait parvenir des robes spécialement conçues pour toi, pour cette occasion. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

« **Mais Grande Soeur !** »

La princesse leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait parfaitement que sa sœur faisait ça pour lui faire plaisir, et cela était vrai. Néanmoins, elle éprouvait une certaine culpabilité ; jetant un coup d'œil sur sa garde-robe, la jeune femme se sentait coupable de posséder autant de choses. Un voile de tristesse furtif assombrit un instant son visage avant de s'illuminer de nouveau d'un sourire béat. Cela n'échappa pas à Kiyoko, qui l'avait remarqué.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est uniquement pour cette occasion. Elle est relativement spéciale quand même » se justifia-t-elle. « Tu pourras en faire ce que tu souhaites. »

« Ce n'est pas que je veux les jeter. Des costumiers ont surement travaillé dur dessus. Je les garderais précieusement. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me faire des robes sur mesure. »

« Tu es une princesse », rétorqua immédiatement Kiyoko, « Je sais que tu préfères jeter ton dévolu sur des biens un peu moins cher, mais je te rappelle que nous devons montrer notre richesse aux pays adverses. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire de toi mon « invisible » petite sœur. »

Yachi grimaça un instant. Sa sœur connaissait donc l'un de ses fameux surnoms.

« Mais Grande Soeur… »

« Je veux que les gens et que le monde te voit. D'autant que ton fiancé sera présent si je ne m'abuse ? »

Yachi sentit ses joues rougirent d'embarras. Elle lui répondit d'un timide hochement de tête.

« Je crois… je crois bien… qu'il m'avait parlé de sa présence dans ses lettres. »

Kiyoko, qui avait aperçu l'expression gênée de sa sœur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Elle éprouvait le plaisir mesquin de voir sa sœur embarrassée.

« Eh bien, je serais un peu en retard pour le premier jour, c'est pourquoi deux gardes du corps t'accompagneront. »

« _Hein ?_ »

« Vous pouvez les faire entrer. »

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une seconde pour les deux domestiques présents dans la chambre, d'ouvrir la porte. Deux jeunes hommes firent interruption dans la pièce. Yachi observa un moment ses deux gardes du corps. L'un était grand, taciturne, aux longs cheveux noirs, soutenus par une élégante queue de cheval (retenue par un épais ruban bleu vert). L'autre, plus petit, avait déjà un visage plus amical – Il avait cheveux courts, d'une teinte orangée, avec un turban (agrémenté de perles dorées) autour de la tête. Comme beaucoup d'habitants du pays, ils étaient tous les deux, très bronzés.

« Votre Altesse » firent-ils avant de se prosterner.

Yachi sentit un sentiment de gêne envahir de nouveau son esprit. Elle éprouvait peut-être le plaisir d'être choyée, d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait mais pas celui-ci. D'autant que cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude, elle avait la nette impression que ses nouveaux chevaliers avaient son âge. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas leur demander de se présenter. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Kiyoko qui le fit.

« Je te présente Hinata Shoyo et Kageyama Tobio, deux élites de leurs deux écoles respectives. »

* * *

 ** _Quelques heures plus tôt…_**

Le vent filait et caressait doucement ses joues. L'horizon, qui au début paraissait lointain, devenait soudainement plus proche. Il ne se posait plus vraiment de questions, et avait depuis longtemps lâché les rennes qui retenaient sa monture d'accélérer. Ses bras étaient légèrement levés, de manière à ce qu'il puisse sentir le vent souffler entre ses doigts. Mais aussitôt ce court plaisir fut gâché par une voix relativement porteuse :

« **HINATA IMBECILE, T'ATTENDS QUOI POUR ACCELERER ? DEGAGES DE LA ! TU GENES !** »

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de lâcher :

« **J'ACCELERE DEJA CRETIN DE KAG'** »

Une flèche manqua de frôler sa joue. _« Bon sang »,_ marmonna le jeune homme avant de reprendre ses rennes en main. Il baissa sa tête, tout en caressant affectueusement la tête de son cheval, puis lui chuchota ces quelques paroles – « Je suis désolé mon beau, mais je vais devoir te demander d'accélérer. ». Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Le cheval galopa de plus belle – atteignant désormais la cible tant convoitée.

« **Merde** » hurla une voix. « **Tirez les gars, les fameux chasseurs de prime sont làs ! HINATA SHOYO ET KAGEYAMA TOBIO** »

Devant Hinata, se dressait l'un de ses fameux contrebandiers dont il avait l'habitude. Un certain brigand du nom d'Edward Smith. Néanmoins, Hinata comprenait leur peur incertaine. Celle d'être poursuivie. La monture du jeune homme accéléra tandis que celui-ci se préparait à dégainer son arme. Il était encore un peu loin, il fallait attendre un peu. Soudain, Hinata sauta dans les airs. Le jeune homme évita sans problème les balles qui lui étaient destinées il sortit une fameuse poudre protectrice qu'il avait récupérée au sein du laboratoire royal.

D'anciennes voix lui parvinrent alors aux oreilles, s'émoussant dans un épais brouillard de souvenirs. Hinata se revoit alors, plus jeune, dans une cage, les oreilles entre ses mains, suppliant l'un de ses bourreaux dont il ne pouvait reconnaitre le visage, d'arrêter ses coups de fouet. Les larmes aux joues, le petit garçon peinait à marcher et à faire un seul geste – tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était pleurer. Hinata ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de retenir ce flot de souvenirs qui immergeait son esprit. Cependant, le jeune homme entend, une conversation, et la fameuse voix d'un homme – dont il ne pouvait ni distinguer le visage, ni l'allure :

 _« Comment s'appelle ce garçon ? »_

 _« C'est un esclave monsieur, d'autant qu'avec une couleur de cheveux pareille, comment voulez-vous qu'il ait un nom ? C'est un chien parmi tant d'autres… »_

 _« Combien ? »_

 _« Mille Pièces d'or. »_

 _« Très bien, je l'achète »_

 _« Oh… je vois… vous savez, il vaut bien plus cher que ça … »_

 _« N'est-ce pas vous, qui m'avez dit qu'il n'était qu'un chien ? Je trouve la somme demandée bien conséquente par rapport à son traitement… »_

Seulement, contrairement à ses souvenirs plus lointains, celle-ci était plus rassurante et Hinata la reconnaissait parfaitement – c'était celle d'un de ses anciens parents – mais rien aucun nom ne lui parvenait. Après quoi, cette scène était retenue par un brouillard bien plus épais encore – voir un noir total. Hinata se savait parfaitement amnésique. La totalité de ses souvenirs dont il parvenait encore à distinguer paroles, scènes et personnes se résumait à l'époque quelques mois avant sa rencontre avec son partenaire, Kageyama.

Mais voilà, il était bien beau de rêver, le jeune homme avait une mission à accomplir. Plus vite il arrêtait ces personnes, plus vite il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Enfin « chez lui »… Récemment les deux jeunes hommes furent amenés à être recrutés par la personne la plus puissante du pays : la Reine.

Hinata secoua un peu la tête, afin d'arrêter tout ça. Sa rencontre avec Kageyama, son école, la rencontre avec la Reine – bien que tout cela paraissait relativement lointain, tout cela était en réalité tellement proche. Une réalité qui à elle seule, avait réussi à le faire passer du côté de la lumière.

Hinata s'élança de plus belle – hurlant le nom du contrebandier – en un instant le jeune homme se trouvait à l'envers, dans les airs.

« **SALE GAMIN** »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Toujours dans les airs, la main du jeune homme déposa brutalement sa main sur l'épaule de son adversaire. Avec son autre main, il tira en même temps et très rapidement, un poignard.

« Gamin ? Tu sais je te déconseille de dire ça, retiens bien mon nom avant ta mort – _Hinata Shoyo_. »

Ces mots-dit, il lui trancha la gorge. Son cheval, qui avait accéléré, le jeune garçon sauta de nouveau et atterrit sans problème sur celui-ci.

« **BAISSES-TOI HINATA** »

Hinata exécuta tout de suite le geste. De nouvelles flèches, plus rapides que des balles, filaient en direction de ses adversaires. Trois flèches, trois morts. Hinata sentit le sang de l'un d'eux gicler sur sa joue. La cadence s'arrêta immédiatement. Les deux jeunes hommes reprenaient leur souffle.

« T'aurais au moins pu m'en laisser un… »

« Hey ! T'as eu le chef, je n'allais pas me taper que les deux petits larbins qui servent à rien ».

« Ouaip ».

Quelques villageois se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Une vieille dame les remercia tandis qu'un autre vieillard lui tendit une bourse remplie de pièces d'or. Comme Kageyama, Hinata caressa doucement son cheval avant de le charger.

« Bon, on rentre ? – enfin rentrer … »

« Ouais, je stresse un peu – être engagé comme garde du corps de la princesse, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait un jour… notre dernière mission hein… »

« Tu crois qu'elle est jolie ? …»

« Crétin, les princesses sont toujours jolies … »

* * *

 ** _Empire de Ja – Capitale Bū_**

Kageyama savait qu'il avait raison. Devant lui, se tenait la sœur de la personne la plus puissante du pays.

Mademoiselle Yachi Hitoka – dont il avait parfaitement retenu le nom.

La princesse était élégamment vêtue d'une longue robe rose ornée de perles, le tout entourée d'une d'un voile rose, teinté de la même couleur, en plus pâle. Kiyoko qui avait fini de les présenter, quitta la pièce, excusant une nouvelle réunion importante. Kageyama crut apercevoir une expression amusée passer sur son visage. Néanmoins, il se dit qu'il a dû rêver les paroles de la princesse le firent revenir à lui.

« Allons redressez la tête messieurs, je suis honorée de votre présence. »

Yachi, qui se sentait très mal à l'aise, restait tout de même une princesse. Ainsi, ayant reçu une éducation « royale », de « haute lignée », la jeune fille parvenait parfaitement à s'exprimer sans montrer la moindre faille psychologique. La demoiselle, bien que peu confiante en elle, le savait. Son éducation avait eu un résultat – seulement, la jeune femme éprouvait le désir secret de ne plus faire partie de la famille royale. En effet, cela l'avait condamné à être constamment la « meilleure », mais également le centre des critiques de l'intégralité des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Car la princesse était loin d'être aussi douée que sa sœur – qui au contraire, s'illustrait tel un véritable génie. Ainsi, Yachi entendait régulièrement les messes basses des invités présents au Palais.

 _« Cette jeune fille est-elle vraiment la sœur de sa Majesté ? On dirait le Jour et la Nuit … »_

 _« Allons, bon, je suis sûre qu'elle reste un excellent partie pour notre fils »_

Bien que les paroles paraissaient superficielles elles restaient très douloureuses à entendre pour la jeune fille. Mais Yachi préférait se taire, comme à son habitude – sa grande sœur, trop préoccupée à administrer le pays.

« Mademoiselle, c'est nous qui sommes honorés de vous protéger » fit Hinata.

A la suite de cette phrase, le duo se redressa. Yachi sourit.

Elle était contente de rencontrer des gens âgés à peu près du même âge qu'elle. A part Kiyoko, le Palais était sans cesse remplis – de politiciens ou d'hommes fortunés, de grands industriels - voir d'éventuels « prétendants » - bien que beaucoup d'entre eux, étaient au courant de ses fiançailles.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer… »

Les joues d'Hinata rougirent d'embarras. La réponse de sa maitresse le surprenait. Le jeune homme s'attendait tout sauf à ça. Gêné, le jeune homme, comme son coéquipier, ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien ne sortit.

Yachi, en voyant leurs expressions, se dit que sa réponse était peut-être, trop peu concevable de la part d'une princesse. En fait, elle ne se posait même plus la question : elle savait qu'elle avait répondu quelque chose étrange. Elle baissa les yeux. La jeune femme éprouvait une certaine envie de posséder un groupe « d'amis ». Des « amis » avec qui elle n'aurait pas besoin de penser qu'ils sont à ses côtés pour son rang social. Cela était évidemment impossible. Puis les paroles de sa sœur revinrent soudainement dans son esprit « Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon invisible petite sœur ». Cela la fit redresser aussitôt. Elle fit un petit toussotement avant de reprendre :

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire » poursuivit la jeune fille « J'ai entendu dire que vous allez m'accompagner au _Clair de Lune_ »

« C'est exact. Sa Majesté nous a spécialement engagé pour assurer votre protection »

« Je n'en doute pas. Je pourrais compter sur vous ? »

« Bien entendu Mademoiselle. »

« Très bien… aviez-vous préparez vos bagages ? »

« Oui, Mademoiselle »

« Très bien… laissez-moi le temps de me préparer. Pouvez-vous attendre hors de ma chambre ? J'en ai pour plusieurs heures donc vous pouvez disposer. »

« Oui, Mademoiselle. »

Hinata et Kageyama s'exécutèrent.

« Katherine, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à me coiffer s'il te plait, ma sœur a-t-elle préparé la voiture ? ».

Katherine, qui était la domestique attitrée de Yachi, s'exécuta.

« Oui, Mademoiselle… elle n'attend que vous vous. »

Hinata claqua la porte. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas, puis poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

« C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que notre maîtresse est soudainement devenue froide ? »

« On a pratiquement refusé son affection, je ne pense pas que ce soit étonnant »

« Ouais… je m'en veux un peu – mais t'imagines, sa Majesté nous a clairement dit considérer ça comme une véritable mission. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en fait un peu trop ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est juste accompagner une demoiselle dans un autre pays quoi… »

« Surveilles ton langage imbécile, le _Clair de Lune_ n'est pas une « soirée » comme les autres… c'est une réunion annuelle, étendue sur plusieurs jours, rassemblant tous les rois, reines et familles de chaque pays. La sécurité y est hautement assurée. »

« Plusieurs jours ? Combien ?»

« Trois. Le premier est principalement consacré aux présentations des familles – le second essentiellement politique – et le dernier se conclut par un banquet et un bal. Enfin banquet, tout le long des trois jours, il y en a un. Les deux premiers jours sont plus ou moins ouverts au public tandis que le dernier est assez privé… Les soldats comme nous, n'avons pas le droit d'y participer. En revanche, on reste à l'écart, en surveillant l'état de notre maitresse. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

La mine de Kageyama s'assombrit.

« Mon ancien chef était également…. Roi….. Enfin prince, je le voyais partir tous les ans, évidemment que je suis au courant. »

« Je vois… mais t'as abandonné ton poste ? Tu étais quand même sous les ordres d'un prince.»

« Non, c'est lui qui a voulu me virer. Enfin je suppose… Et j'ai démissionné peu après »

« Donc tu as QUAND MÊME abandonné ton poste. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Donc.. »

« Bon, on arrête avec ces histoires ? Je te rappelle que tu as tes bagages à préparer ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité non plus… »

Hinata s'empressa de rassembler quelques affaires. Dans un sac, ses armes fétiches. Kageyama, qui patientait au loin, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil.

« Tu te bats toujours avec des dagues ? Tu sais, la garde royale a largement de quoi t'armer.»

« Je préfère les combats à mains nus et dans les airs » répondit son interlocuteur « C'est vrai que les longues épées sont belles, mais ce n'est pas simple de voltiger avec. »

« _C'est vrai qu'il est comme ça_ » pensa Kageyama « prends quand même ce révolver »

« Tu es vraiment têtu ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas be… »

« **PRENDS CE REVOLVER JE TE DIS** »

Impossible de répliquer, c'était un ordre. Hinata prit l'arme en grommelant.

Une fois leurs bagages terminés, les deux soldats rappliquèrent. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Yachi traversa l'embrasure de la porte. Hinata, qui s'était redressé, recula d'un pas sans le vouloir. Il percuta le pied de son coéquipier.

« Ah désol… » fit-il en se retournant.

Le jeune homme interrompit ses excuses sous l'expression médusée de son partenaire. Kageyama paraissait complètement dépassé. Il y avait de quoi. La princesse était tout simplement magnifique. Mais cette fois-ci, elle dégageait quelque chose de différent. Elle avait de la « prestance ».

Cette dernière ravala discrètement sa salive. Bientôt, le _Clair de Lune_ commençait.

Le Royaume de Fa est un pays garnis d'immenses prairies et champs à perte de vue.

Ainsi, ce territoire possédait une certaine inégalité – les landes, désormais presqu'inhabitées – l'activité humaine se faisait principalement au sein de la capitale – Ko – qui se distinguait par ses épais remparts blancs qui entouraient la ville.

A la différence de l'Empire de Ja, qui était connu pour ses activités commerciales, Fa se caractérisait par sa puissance intellectuelle.

En effet, les universités les plus prestigieuses universités siégeaient quasiment tous au sein de la capitale – faisant pratiquement de la ville, un empire académique. Le « second » prince puis « premier » suite au couronnement du Roi Akiteru II, Tsukishima Kei, était le premier à en profiter. Il aimait lire tranquillement les nombreux ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque royale. C'était une aubaine pour lui d'être prince, puisqu'il avait également accès aux ouvrages interdits. Enfin « interdits » - ils étaient tellement indéchiffrables que le jeune homme ne pouvait que se contenter que de les feuilleter. Les livres étaient tous en effet, écrits d'une langue ancienne – dont seules quelques personnes dans le monde pouvaient lire : les habitants de la Cité de Si. Située à 150 km au-dessus de l'Océan Kam, l'accès de ce pays ne se faisait qu'uniquement par les airs tout en ayant une invitation particulière pour y entrer. L'île faisait ainsi miroiter les plus divers fantasmes. Allant dire que la cité était composée d'or, d'argent, ou de richesses farfelues, des rumeurs supposaient que la magie y était pratiquée. Seulement, aucune personne dans le monde ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, nombreux ont essayé. Mais aucun n'y parvenu.

Tsukki ne s'intéressait guère à cette île – dès que quelque chose lui compliquait un peu trop l'esprit, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Le jeune prince savait cependant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en savoir plus si l'occasion se présentait. Mais aujourd'hui, autre chose lui occupait l'esprit.

Comme tous les ans, le 30 avril, avait lieu le _Clair de Lune_ – un évènement prestigieux où se rassemblaient tous les sujets royaux de chaque pays. Les seules personnes non-nobles qui pouvaient y être invités étaient les personnes fortunées, influentes et grands chefs d'entreprise (et encore cela dépendait). Ces personnes n'avaient cependant accès qu'aux deux premiers jours. Ainsi, comme tous les ans, le jeune prince devait se préparer, pour plusieurs jours, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Après une énième tentative de remettre en place ses cheveux en ordre, la domestique s'excusa. Le jeune homme avait trop d'épis sur la tête. Il poussa un nouveau soupir d'exaspération quand on toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez »

« Hey ! »

Akiteru entra. Le jeune homme, âgé de 10 ans son aîné, paraissait bien naïf à côté de son frère.

« Regardes, regardes, ce que Mademoiselle Hana m'a trouvé ! »

« Hein ? »

Il sortit de ses bras, une longue cape de velours bleue bordée d'une épaisse fourrure blanche.

« Elle appartenait à notre père, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Veux-tu la porter Kei ? »

Kei grimaça. Le fait d'entendre quelque chose en rapport à leurs parents lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs.

« Non, merci » répondit ce dernier en remontant le col de son costume.

« Encore tes tenues officielles ? Tu ne veux pas changer pour une fois ? Tu es un prince, tu peux te le permettre… »

« Justement, je ne peux me permettre ce genre de chose. Tu es le roi ici. Je ne dois pas être le centre de l'intention » - « _et je ne veux PAS être le centre de l'intention_ » pensait-il.

Akiteru comprenait parfaitement la façon dont lui répondait son frère.

« Je comprends. »

Le crépuscule se creusait. Le ciel bleu vira peu à peu dans un orangé brun, exposant ainsi un magnifique coucher de soleil. Les deux frères avaient depuis longtemps terminé de se préparer et quitter le palais royal.

Voilà à peu près plusieurs heures qu'ils patientaient, tous deux tranquillement dans le voiture royale, qui les menait à destination. Le trajet était long. Au moins plusieurs heures.

Kei, qui avait pris la précaution d'embarquer un de ses livres préférés, en ouvrant un, histoire de s'occuper. Akiteru s'accorda ce long moment de pause pour s'assoupir. Les réunions le fatiguaient tellement, que ces heures de sommeil lui étaient devenue précieuse.

Les premières étoiles parurent dans le ciel quand la lune émergea. Lorsqu'elle pointa haut dans le ciel, Tsukki sentit le véhicule ralentir. Ce dernier était en effet, freiné par les voitures des autres invités, qui arrivaient tous, une à une. La curiosité du prince le poussa à regarder par la fenêtre. L'œil vif, il se mit à chercher des visages qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement quasiment tous les visiteurs étaient de dos, ou beaucoup trop loin, il ne put donc en repérer. Quand ce fut à son tour de descendre, celui-ci secoua furtivement son frère, qui se réveilla aussitôt. Avec un sourire, le portier, un personnage d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux impeccablement bien coiffés ouvrit.

Les deux frères descendirent de leur véhicule, se présentèrent, et entrèrent.

Akiteru fut aussitôt assailli d'hommes politiques admiratifs. Kei, bien qu'aussi grand que ce dernier, réussit à s'échapper. Sa discrétion était un excellent avantage dans ces moments. Il en profita pour admirer la salle de réception, qui brillait dans toute sa splendeur.

Les lumières des lustres miroitaient les milles et divers objets qui agrémentaient la pièce. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé les pieds ici. Un peu plus de deux ans précisément. Des merveilles et sculptures d'origine asiatique l'entourait. Le jeune homme, toujours discret, se contentait de les observer sans pour autant montrer sa curiosité. Kei poursuivit son chemin, tout en continuant de se présenter aux invités présents dans la salle. Bientôt, ses yeux rencontrèrent un visage qu'il connaissait bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis un an.

« Tiens, Prince Tsukishima. »

« Kunimi, ça faisait longtemps, comment allez-vous ? – je vous trouve bien calme pour ce retard. Vous n'êtes pas sensé vous présenter avant nous ? »

« Très bien et vous ? Je vois que vous n'aviez pas changé. Figurez-vous que notre roi a eu quelques difficultés administratives aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… Et vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec quelqu'un ? »

« Si vous parlez de mon frère, sachez qu'il est toujours bloqué à l'entrée par des moutons d'admirateurs »

« Je vous trouve bien hautain, pour quelqu'un qui est le frère du roi. »

Tsukki s'arrêta. Quelque chose l'intéressa soudainement. Une œuvre, un livre pourpre, dont le centre de la couverture était garni d'un rubis.

« Ça vous intéresse ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Mais oui… » répondit Kunimi en haussant les épaules.

« Je vous en pose des questions ? Vous devriez être heureux que je vous laisse me parler de cette manière… »

« Je ne pense pas que cela arrêtera notre roi »

Des exclamations interrompirent les deux jeunes hommes. Tous deux détournèrent leurs regards en direction de celles-ci. Rapidement, ils s'approchèrent, ayant compris de quoi il s'agissait.

« _Mesdames et Monsieur, le Roi du pays Hôte du Clair de Lune, l'Empire de Jen, Oikawa Tooru_ »

« _Quand on parle du loup_ » pensa Tsukki.

* * *

 _ **Quelques jours plus tôt…**_

L'Empire de Jen, comme les deux autres pays, se différait par sa spécialité. Cette fois, il n'était plus question de puissance commerciale ou intellectuelle. Certes le pays possédait des universités relativement prestigieuses et même jumelées à celle du Royaume de Fa – mais ce dernier se distinguait par autre chose.

Sa puissance militaire.

Comme tous les ans, chaque année, un des trois royaumes devait être hôte du Clair de Lune. Les deux années précédentes ayant déjà été assurés par l'Empire de Ja et le Royaume de Fa, ce fut au tour de l'Empire de Jen de s'illustrer.

Clair de Lune était la « fête » la plus prestigieuse du monde : c'est elle qui définissait la puissance politique et la richesse d'un pays. Ainsi, comme tous les ans, le pays représentatif avait trois jours, pour s'attirer un maximum de faveurs, que ce soit auprès du peuple ou les représentants des pays voisins. Clair de Lune rassemblait peut-être, « seulement » trois Royaumes, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'autres représentants de contrées lointaines étaient également invités mais ils paraissaient complètement invisibles, comparés aux Trois puissances principales. Dans cette fête, les seules invitations constamment refusés par un pays étaient celles des « habitants » de la Cité de Si. N'ayant jamais été vu, ils continuaient de demeurer un fantasme. On savait qu'ils existaient, on savait que l'île existait - mais d'un autre côté, on pensait que cela était une véritable rumeur un conte, une légende, inventée par les êtres humains. La Cité de Si était tellement inaccessible et coupée du monde, que tous ceux qui essayaient d'atteindre l'île, ou disparaissaient, ou perdaient la mémoire, ou périssaient dû aux mystérieuses catastrophes naturelles, régulièrement provoquées autour de l'ile.

Le Roi Oikawa, bien que connu pour sa superficialité et son extravagance, croyait en cette légende. C'était un beau jeune homme de vingt-six ans, avec de grands yeux de ruse, qui savait connaissance du succès qu'il avait auprès des femmes. Aujourd'hui sur le trône depuis plusieurs années, il s'était affalé sur son fauteuil, en train de jouer une énième partie d'échecs. Son adversaire, Suzuki Taichi, avait spécialement fait le déplacement pour jouer contre lui… la partie s'écoula rapidement et le jeune Tooru était déjà en train de gagner. Celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer la partie, et voir galérer son adversaire. Il s'apprêtait à dire « Echec et mat » quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Comme un coup de vent, une énorme voix rugit.

« **OIKAWA !** »

Oikawa la reconnut aussitôt, c'était celle d'Iwaizumi. Un personnage imposant, également sous le nom d'Hajime mais aussi pour être son demi-frère. Il avait les cheveux noirs, courts, le teint brillant, des yeux sévères surmontés par d'épais petits sourcils. Doté d'un talent naturel (et quasiment familial), il occupait le poste de premier ministre mais jonglait également avec son second poste attribué par son frère le poste de Général de la garde royale. Le jeune homme s'était ainsi retrouvé contraint à faire plusieurs tâches, et montrait clairement que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais ne pouvant refuser un ordre du roi, il fut obligé d'accepter. En effet, lorsque les deux postes lui furent attribués, nombreux ministres l'acclamèrent et il se rendit compte que, sans le vouloir, une horde de fans attendait énormément de lui. C'était une pression difficilement supportable mais qui avec le temps, a fini par le devenir. Ainsi, le jeune garçon fut très vite surnommé de « génie » - comme son demi-frère.

Le général le foudroya du regard. C'était sans doute la dixième réunion en un mois, qu'Oikawa venait de sécher. Ce dernier l'évita machinalement du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici imbécile ? Tout le monde t'attend »

Suzuki Taichi, qui était assis en face d'Oikawa, se redressa à ces mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un parler au roi de cette manière. Cela le perturbait un peu. Non, en fait, l'ambiance était tellement devenu étrange, que le jeune garçon se leva d'un bond. Il s'inclina ensuite devant le roi, s'excusa, et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Iwaizumi attendit que la porte soit claquée pour poursuivre :

« Eh… ce n'est pas Suzuki Taichi, le gagnant récent du tournois d'échecs régional ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu es vraiment une ordure de jouer contre lui. Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, je déteste les génies. Je voulais voir l'étendue de son talent, c'est tout. Il reste un joueur parmi tant d'autres. » répondit le roi tout en jouant avec une des pièces de l'échiquier « néanmoins, la partie fut agréable, je ne me suis pas ennuyé ».

Il finit sa phrase par un sourire narquois.

« Vraiment ? C'est surprenant venant de toi ! Il est bon ? »

« Oh que non. Seulement, le voir désespérer à essayer de gagner la partie était fort amusant… »

« Toi, tu es vraiment…. Non, laisses tomber. Hanamaki et Matsukawa nous attendent dans la Salle du Conseil, t'attends quoi pour te dépêcher ? »

« Hanamaki gère parfaitement les autres ministres – je pense que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter. »

« Evidemment que si ! Je te rappelle que le Clair de Lune commence dans quelques jours, et nous n'avions absolument rien préparé ! »

« On se débrouillera. Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait un moment que nous ne les avions pas vu. Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ? Ah ! Les frères Tsukishima ! Je me demande comment ils vont ? C'est le jour et la nuit ces deux-là. L'intelligence du petit dernier m'exaspère, mais ça serait très intéressant si on parvenait à en bénéficier. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il a horreur de la Cour. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de la bibliothèque royale dont il peut avoir accès. Akiteru n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le croit. Son frère en revanche, même s'il peut paraitre complètement fermé sur lui-même, est également difficile à convaincre. Mais dès que le mur tombe… »

Iwaizumi déglutit. Les yeux d'Oikawa étaient soudainement devenus plus froid. Il reconnaissait ces yeux. Ce regard. Un regard froid et avide de connaissance. Après une courte inspiration, il lâcha :

« Lui demander un accès à la bibliothèque encore moins. Déjà, rien que l'aborder n'est pas une mince affaire. Comme sa fiancée d'ailleurs...»

« Justement. J'ai ouï dire que ces deux-là vont se revoir. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. »

« D'accord, d'accord. De toute façon, en ce moment, ce ne sont pas ces deux-là qui m'intéressent. »

« La Reine ? »

Oikawa esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Iwaizumi avait parfaitement deviné ses pensées. Cela ne le surprenait plus, mais il n'en attendait pas moins de son premier ministre.

« Exactement ! Tu sais combien de personnes se sont déplacées la dernière fois que nous avions organisé le Clair de Lune ? Des milliers ! La beauté de cette dame est un chiffre d'affaires à lui tout seul. »

« Ouais…. Elle n'est pas la seule… » fit Iwaizumi le ton détaché.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien.. »

La nuit arriva enfin et la lune, d'une blancheur splendide, s'éleva derrière le toit des maisons de Wu, la capitale de l'Empire. Le général Iwaizumi était gélatineux de fatigue. Gélatineux, oui, c'était le mot qui définissait son état : le jeune homme avait l'impression que son corps était devenu aussi mou que de la gélatine. Il ne parvenait même plus à lever un bras, tant il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied.

En quelques jours, le jeune homme devait organiser l'intégralité de la réception tandis que son frère s'occupait de l'administration. Le pire, c'est que cela n'était pas terminé. Même, la fête n'avait même pas commencé.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'ouverture cette dernière. Le jeune homme s'empressa de remettre ses cheveux en place il devait être impeccable. Ainsi, il scruta soigneusement sa tenue, en faisant attention qu'elle n'ait aucun défaut. Une fois terminé, il prit une longue inspiration, puis se dirigea vers les appartements du roi. « S'il n'est pas encore prêt, je le tue » grommela intérieurement le jeune homme. Iwaizumi connaissait parfaitement Oikawa. Il avait la nette impression que ce dernier était encore en train de s'amuser. Mais ses doutes s'avéraient faux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement du roi – le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps terminé.

La salle de réception était maintenant bondée de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Des politiciens, des membres de la famille royale, des soldats, des lieutenants, des invités venant des pays voisins, éclairés par les lustres de la pièce. Lorsque l'orateur prononça son nom, un tonnerre d'applaudissements frénétiques retentit. Oikawa fit son interruption, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire comme les autres – c'était un sourire « commercial » - car le jeune roi faisait point d'honneur à la fête dont son empire était hôte.

Aussi, il s'avança vers l'estrade, la foule frayant naturellement un chemin sur son passage. Le roi avait une grâce remarquable dans ses mouvements. Une vague d'admiration passait sur certains visages. « Passait » car elle n'était guère présente chez ceux qui le connaissaient. Son demi-frère, Iwaizumi, en premier – qui connaissait la personnalité d'Oikawa par cœur. Les gestes de ce dernier impressionnèrent néanmoins le jeune homme, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il réussit à étouffer un ricanement.

Sur l'estrade, Oikawa atteignit le centre. Doucement, une de ses mains saisit le microphone, qui lui était destiné. Les voix qui s'étaient élevées, diminuèrent immédiatement de volume. Le roi approcha ses lèvres du micro et commença un long discours de remerciements. Après quoi, le jeune homme inclina la tête et déclara la réception du Clair de Lune ouverte. Iwaizumi, qui l'avait écouté depuis le public poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le Clair de Lune venait tout juste d'ouvrir et était loin d'être terminé…. Il scruta les alentours et constata rapidement que des invités manquaient – évidemment, c'était ceux qui intéressaient le plus son frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Oikawa étant descendu de l'estrade, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux au milieu de la salle, jetant des regards circulaires autours d'eux – tout en adressant des sourires aux invités qui passaient devant eux.

« Je suis bien au courant, personne ne refuse mes invitations »

Des voix s'élevèrent l'instant d'après. Oikawa et Iwaizumi détournèrent leur regard en direction celles-ci. Une petite silhouette apparut dans la grande embrasure de la porte de la réception. Yachi Hitoka venait tout juste d'arriver. Derrière elle, se tenaient Hinata Shoyo et Kageyama Tobio, ses deux gardes du corps. La jeune fille, qui les avait repérés, s'avança timidement vers le roi, tout en faisant de son mieux pour garder une mine assurée. Visiblement, son éducation lui avait forgé ce trait de caractère. Elle se présenta à eux, puis s'inclina, en faisant soigneusement attention à sa posture.

« Bonsoir, cela faisait longtemps. »

« Hitoka Yachi » fit Oikawa d'un sourire « Comme cela me fait plaisir que vous soyez venu. »

Iwaizumi détourna un œil. Les paroles de son demi-frère possédaient une once d'ironie. La princesse, elle déglutit. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi talentueuse que le général de l'Empire de Jen, mais elle devina la double pensée du roi – elle trouvait les paroles d'Oikawa, un peu blessante. Dans un sens, cela était vrai : la jeune fille fuyait tellement les évènements mondains que c'était presque surprenant de la voir ici. Aussi, répondit-elle un « Oui », le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Princesse Yachi Hitoka, je suis honoré de vous revoir » fit Iwaizumi.

« Moi de même »

« Sans être indiscret, où être sœur ? »

« Elle sera un peu en retard. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Veuillez l'excuser. »

« Allons bon, ce n'est pas à vous de faire vos excuses ! Tant que Madame Kiyoko puisse arriver ici saine et sauve ! Par contre… à qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Hitoka se redressa. La présence d'Oikawa l'impressionnait tellement qu'elle avait presque oublié.

« Oh pardon, je vous présente Hinata Shoyo et Kageyama Tobio, ils m'accompagneront tout le long de la fête… ils ne seront évidemment pas à mes côtés le dernier jour, ne vous en faites pas. »

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux. Ses pas accélérèrent rapidement vers les deux nouveaux invités :

« Kageyama Tobio ? LE Kageyama Tobio ? **TOBIO-CHAN**!» s'exclama le roi en s'avançant de plus belle.

« _Tobio-chan ?_ » répétèrent Yachi et Hinata interloqués.

« _Oh bon sang_ » grimaça Iwaizumi

« Bonsoir Oikawa… c'est un plaisir de vous revoir … »

« Tiens donc ? Où est passé ton impolitesse ? » lança Oikawa en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Yachi regarda derrière elle. Kageyama, qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps – avait pour habitude de garder une mine quasiment synthétique – malgré un sang-froid peu équilibré. Hors aujourd'hui, la jeune fille remarqua que le jeune homme paraissait quelque peu déstabilisé…

 ** _A suivre…_**

* * *

 **Bon alors, ce n'est clairement pas la « fin » de chapitre que je souhaitais publier – mais comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, cette histoire se décomposera en plusieurs chapitres selon les « évènements » que j'ai prévu au cours de l'histoire. Ainsi, c'était la meilleure manière de conclure sur « quelque chose » tout en gardant une certaine logique. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à écrire autant la prochaine fois mais écrire des « parties » de texte de cette manière, est plus pratique pour moi je n'ai pas à m'imposer une longueur de texte particulière. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous a plu – n'hésitez pas à faire part de avis en commentant (par mp aussi !) ! On se retrouve dans le chapitre suivant !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeey !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Ouiiii, je poste enfin un nouveau petit chapitre ! Autant vous dire que j'écris ces mots avant d'entamer mon chapitre… donc je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps il va durer. J'ai à peu les idées nécessaires pour le récit mais bon… j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 **« Entre la vérité et le mensonge »**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Quelque part dans une grande ville…_

 **L** 'ombre s'approcha.

Le pied à terre, elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, et scruta avec insistance la ruelle embrumée que les rayons de lune évitaient. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se cacher. Elle était à bout de souffle. La raison de cet arrêt était une côte ensanglantée – maculant au passage de petites gouttes rouges les autres rues qu'elle traversait. La fuite ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que l'ombre fuyait les gardes royaux. De loin, elle entendait les pas énergiques des soldats à sa recherche.

Sous la clarté de la lune d'argent, la ville qu'elle connaissait si bien devenait un véritable labyrinthe. Sous ce ciel, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus courir. Il marchait en titubant, les bras un peu écartés pour garder son équilibre dans cette avenue, dont l'obscurité le rendait aveugle. Le sang qui provenait de sa jambe maculait peu à peu le sol qui l'entourait. Il finit par s'allonger, exténué par sa course. Peut-être, aurait-il la chance de vivre ? se disait-il. Peut-être, aurait-il la chance d'être gracié ? C'est ce qu'il espérait. C'est ce qu'il se passerait s'il avait la chance de rencontrer cette _personne_. Un rêve inouï, utopique, certes, mais peut-être réalisable. De toute façon il n'avait plus le choix. Personne ne se souciait de lui. Personne ne l'entendait. Il pouvait se contenter de mourir là, en se vidant de son sang. Quelque part dans cette ville sombrée dans ce silence de mort, il pouvait entendre des activités humaines au loin. Un aboiement sur un balcon, une voix criarde, des rires d'enfants…

Il ferma les yeux, attendant paisiblement l'heure de sa mort. Il ferma les yeux en se demandant quand les gardes allaient le trouver. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Le poignarder ? L'exécuter ? Il savait que son crime n'était pas si grave. Mais ce jour-là, il eut le malheur de crier. Il eut le malheur d'être là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment pour être poursuivi ainsi. Il attendit la venue d'un garde, son hurlement.

Contre toute attente, une toute autre chose se produisit. Un bruit sourd retentit. Les yeux chargés de fatigue, il entreprit d'ouvrir un œil. Une jeune femme s'était rapprochée de lui. Lentement, marchant en oblique comme si elle sortait de nulle part. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il sentait qu'elle le regardait. Doucement, cette dernière le saisit par le bras, et le passa autour de son épaule. Elle avança sa main vers lui et tira un peu plus sur la capuche du jeune fugitif. Alors qu'il abandonnait sa propre vie, cette femme, venait de la lui sauver.

* * *

 ** _Quelque part d'autre dans le monde…_**

 **L** e soleil lui écorchait les yeux. Les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel. Une silhouette solitaire se formait sur l'extrémité de la colline. Le souffle du vent berçait ses cheveux blonds, qui scintillaient sous la lueur du jour.

Le regard pointé vers l'horizon, il attendait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de cette attente. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre avant de retourner chez lui. A son retour, il aperçut une forme distincte devant la porte de son domicile. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était un visage familier, qu'il connaissait bien. Les deux individus se saluèrent et entrèrent rapidement dans sa maison. La porte claquée, leur conversation débuta :

« Tu as l'intention de faire ça tous les jours ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais on a toute la vie devant nous tu sais. Ça me fait juste passer le temps... » répondit le jeune homme en dégageant ses bras de son épaisse cape.

« C'est vrai »

Il se tut. Il prit ce temps de silence avant de reprendre :

« Et … Tu as l'intention d'y revenir un jour ? »

La voix de jeune homme devint soudainement hésitante - il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Même si cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné… ».

L'ambiance s'alourdit. Le jeune homme savait qu'il disait vrai. Après tout, son existence à lui et son camarade demeurait une légende. Enfin presque. Derrière lui, sur un petit meuble de bois, reposait une enveloppe. Elle était flétrie par d'épaisses rayures noires, et tellement imbibée d'eau qu'il était impossible de lire ce qu'il y était inscrit. Pourtant, le jeune homme savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Cela attira d'ailleurs le regard de son invité, qui fixait depuis un moment cette dernière.

« Tu veux la lire ? »

« C'est quoi ? » s'exclama l'invité.

« Une invitation. »

« Ah… pour le Clair de Lune ? »

« Oui. Le 30 avril. »

Son invité fronça les sourcils. Comment une telle invitation ait pu atterrir ici ? Un nouveau silence. Une mouche profita de la fenêtre ouverte pour s'introduire. Elle virevolta, puis se colla au mur sans le moindre bruit. Le regard guettant, le jeune homme saisit un livre sous la main, et le balance vers elle. L'insecte esquive puis s'enfuit. Le jeune homme soupire. Son invité, qui le regardait, esquissa un sourire discret.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? On a pourtant entrepris de renforcer la barrière. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il se trouve qu'elle ait réussi à passer le champ de force. Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier après tout…. Dans tous les cas, ils connaissent notre existence…Du moins quelques-uns. »

Il souffla, s'abandonnant sur un siège tandis que son interlocuteur lui répondit d'un regard complètement interloqué.

* * *

 ** _Empire de Jen, Capitale Wu_**

 **L** e palais de Wu – un palais impérial rappelant fortement la Cité interdite de notre monde, était une gigantesque construction composée en divers bâtiments. Etendue sur plusieurs hectares, le Palais de Wu comprenait, disait-on, plus de huit mille pièces – une légende urbaine, qui s'était propagée à travers la capitale.

De son poste d'observation, le lieutenant Yahaba Shigeru attendait de recevoir les ordres. Agé de tout juste de 19 ans, le jeune homme avait récemment reçu cette promotion, complètement inespérée à ses yeux. C'était une aubaine, déjà parce qu'il était relativement jeune mais aussi parce qu'il faisait également parti de l'Empire de Jen – principalement connu pour ses prouesses militaires (et même pour sa formation militaire en général). Avec un tel poste, il avait donc la possibilité de monter davantage d'échelons tout en restant au palais. Plus encore, n'ayant pas de travail, il bénéficiait également d'un salaire et d'un gîte.

Ainsi, une question lui occupait l'esprit. Comment ? Ou plutôt, _pourquoi ?_

Le Conseiller Hanamaki lui avait adressé ses félicitations tout lui disant de faire attention à lui. En effet, les promotions telles que la sienne était d'une rareté extrême, voir quasiment inexistante. Aussi, avait-il demandé des explications au Commandant Matsukawa, qui refusa net de lui donner quelconque information ; sa promotion demeurait donc un mystère.

Toujours immobile, le dos contre le mur, le jeune soldat attendait. Hanamaki lui avait en effet demandé d'attendre, puisque le roi en personne allait lui donner une requête. Cette dernière devait être sans doute la raison de sa promotion.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. D'un côté, Yahaba commençait à s'impatienter. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas se presser – sans doute avait-il peur de connaitre sa mission. A peine eut-il adressé des regards discrets autour de lui, qu'une voix s'éleva.

« Merci de nous avoir attendu »

Le lieutenant leva la tête. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Ce n'était pas celle de son roi. C'était celle de ses supérieurs : le Conseiller Hanamaki et le Commandant Matsukawa. Hanamaki, bien que conseiller, occupait une place importante au sein de l'armée : celui-ci ayant également été commandant. Seulement, Oikawa demanda à ce dernier de devenir l'un de ses conseillers – une demande qu'il accepta, à condition de garder une position influente auprès de l'armée. Matsukawa bénéficia également de la même proposition, mais contrairement à son camarade, refusa aussitôt, prétextant en riant qu'il ne pouvait assurer un poste aussi « intellectuel ». Aussi, il proposa à Hanamaki de l'aider sur certaines missions – ce dernier accepta aussitôt. Hanamaki demanda en contrepartie la même chose. Les deux jeunes gens devinrent ainsi, un véritable duo – inséparable - de vrais partenaires constamment en train de s'entraider.

On amena Yahaba un peu plus loin. Les trois individus sortirent du palais en direction d'un autre bâtiment, situé dans une annexe à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Pour cela, ils prirent une voiture (avec un chauffeur), et traversèrent les diverses jardins que contenait le palais. Yahaba demeurait de plus en plus surpris. Où l'emmenait-on ? Il posa la question à ses supérieurs, qui ne répondirent pas. Le lieutenant n'insista pas, mais était… de plus en plus intrigué. Un doute commença à immerger dans sa tête, le jeune homme était pris en quelque sorte d'une certaine peur. Peur de se retrouver avec une mission impossible à réaliser. Cela confirma ses doutes quand le véhicule s'approcha de leur destination : La Prison de Wu.

Le visage de Shigeru se figea.

La Prison de Wu était bien connue du grand public, réputée pour être l'une des prisons les plus sécurisées du monde – retenant les criminels les plus dangereux dans les cellules souterraines.

La voiture s'arrêta. Le jeune Yahaba fut pris d'une peur. Puis il souvint de ses premiers jours à l'armée : non, il avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là ! Il était hors de question de reculer. Le directeur de la Prison de Wu, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, les accueillit. Hanamaki et Matsukawa répondirent d'un sourire. Yahaba les imita.

« C'est donc toi, le petit nouveau » fit le vieux.

Yahaba cligna des yeux. Le directeur ne dégageait-il pas quelque chose de trop aimable par rapport à son poste ?

Après quelques instants, ils entrèrent. Immédiatement, les voix des prisonniers s'élevèrent. Yahaba observa d'un œil effrayé les couloirs qui menaient aux cellules souterraines. Il marchait, d'un pas hésitant, le cœur battant. Le groupe s'approcha de plus en plus vers ces couloirs – le directeur en premier. Il s'approcha encore et encore et … passa devant. Le lieutenant poussa un long soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction. Le directeur, qui avait vu sa réaction, étouffa un petit rire.

« On ne va aller là, ne vous en faites pas - en revanche Conseiller Hanamaki et Commandant Matsukawa, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose après …»

Matsukawa et Hanamaki s'échangèrent un regard : « Oui » répondirent-il. Sûrement une nouvelle conversation en privé. « C'est à propos de _lui_ , n'est-ce pas ? » fit le Conseiller. Le directeur lui répondit d'un hochement de tête « Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de lui attribuer ce gamin » (il regarda à ce moment-là Yahaba) « avant de revenir sur lui… » poursuivit-il avant de tourner de nouveau le dos.

« Vous aviez renforcé la sécurité j'espère ? » fit soudainement Matsukawa.

« Bien entendu » répondit le directeur en lui adressant un sourire amical.

Il eut un silence. Yahaba observa attentivement ses supérieurs. Il essayait de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. _Lui ?_ De qui parlait-il ? Attribuer un gamin ? Pourquoi renforcer la sécurité de l'établissement ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir.

Aussi, le groupe monta quelques escaliers, qui visiblement, menaient à une cellule annexe.

« Ce gamin est depuis longtemps ici, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mauvais garçon »

« Justement, c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus – de la part du roi en personne. »

« Il est donc vraiment intéressé ? »

« Pas vraiment, ou plutôt un peu. Disons que nous avions plus entendu parler de ses prouesses physiques. »

« Prouesses physiques ? » répéta Yahaba.

Le jeune homme, qui se tenait derrière eux, s'arrêta, complètement interloqué. Son supérieur exprima un petit soupir.

« Bon écoutes, on ne voulait pas te le cacher – mais Oikawa a voulu garder ça secret jusqu'au dernier moment » commença Hanamaki.

« La requête qu'il t'a demandé, c'est celle-ci. » poursuivit Matsukawa avant d'exprimer un petit soupir.

Le groupe s'arrêta, devant une cellule. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres donc on ne pouvait rien voir de l'extérieur. Yahaba adressa un regard interrogateur à ses supérieurs.

« Je… je dois entrer ? » répéta le jeune homme, complètement perdu.

Ses deux interlocuteurs lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. Le lieutenant poussa une longue inspiration. Il poussa la porte.

Une horrible odeur crasseuse le frappa au visage. Choqué, Yahaba recula de quelques pas.

La scène était surréaliste.

Au milieu de cellule, se tenait un adolescent, couvert de blessures.

On venait de libérer ses bras, ensanglantés par ses cicatrices. Assis, le dos contre le mur, le jeune homme gisait presque sur le sol. La mine grave, il n'avait pas encore levé la tête. Elle demeurait abaissée, comme s'il refusait de croiser le regard du lieutenant.

Un silence d'hésitation puis Hanamaki reprit :

« Nous souhaitons faire de ce gars – « _Mad Dog-chan_ », un soldat de la garde royale. Et c'est _toi_ , qui est chargé de le former Yahaba-san. »

Yahaba écarquilla les yeux, silencieux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Les sentiments du jeune homme se mélangèrent : il restait à la fois fasciné, heureux et complètement effrayé par la situation. Fasciné parce que c'était sans doute la première fois que le jeune homme rencontrait un tel être – heureux parce qu'on lui avait confié une mission dont il était responsable et effrayé parce que le prisonnier en dégageait l'aura. Les membres du lieutenant tremblaient d'impatience. En fait, il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Qui était ce jeune homme ? Ou plutôt, qui était ce jeune garçon ? A première vue, il devait être moins âgé que lui. Pas beaucoup peut-être, il ressemblait à un de ces jeunes délinquants qu'il pouvait facilement croiser dans les rues. Ce type de jeune – oui, le jeune homme dégageait peut-être une aura effrayante mais cette dernière avait en quelque sorte, quelque chose d'inoffensif. Le garçon n'émanait en aucun cas une aura meurtrière. Yahaba se mit à réfléchir. L'atmosphère que dégageait le prisonnier correspondait exactement au surnom que leur avaient attribué ses supérieurs : celle d'un _animal sauvage_ – encore en laisse.

Le lieutenant s'approcha, toujours hésitant. On lui avait demandé à _lui_ , de s'occuper de _ça_ ?

Les paroles d'Hanamaki assombrirent son visage. Le jeune homme n'avait pas trop aimé la manière de parler de son supérieur – même s'il savait que c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Peu habitué à entendre de tels propos, cela le dérangeait un peu qu'on traite un humain de _chien_. Même s'il n'était pas traité comme tel.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent.

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. On racontait que Yahaba Shigeru, le nouveau lieutenant récemment promu s'était entiché un certain chien du nom de Kyoutani Kentarou. Un ancien prisonnier au visage grave. Iwaizumi, qui observait les deux jeunes hommes de loin, soupira. Oikawa avait de ces idées… dans un sens, cela ne le surprenait pas. Le général connaissait parfaitement les arrière-pensées derrière cette requête incroyable : le talent du lieutenant Yahaba – était déjà arrivé aux oreilles d'Oikawa. En effet, à peine un an s'était-il écoulé que le jeune soldat, au début débutant, se démarquait des autres élèves arrivant de temps en temps major, tout en gardant un niveau relativement moyen. En fait, Yahaba Shigeru se distinguait pour sa récente ascension au classement général. Iwaizumi savait qu'Oikawa le testait. C'était un de ses habituels hobbies. Cependant il ne broncha pas. Au contraire, cela l'intriguait presque. Même si son frère avait la réputation d'être parfois arrogant et manipulateur, il savait que ce geste était une sorte de forme de respect. En effet, si Yahaba parvenait à remplir cette requête, le jeune homme serait reconnu en tant que lieutenant. Imposer une telle tâche à un débutant, démontrait ce que ressentait le roi : Oikawa ne le considérait pas comme un soldat, mais bel et bien comme un lieutenant à part entière…

L'uniforme impeccablement boutonné, le lieutenant Shigeru Yahaba, avançait. Derrière lui, se tenait son « disciple ». Tous deux avançaient à vitesse saccadée dans le réfectoire réservé aux soldats, attendant sagement leur tour, un plateau entre les mains. Yahaba sentait les regards pointés sur lui. Le jeune homme essaya de les ignorer, en gardant son calme. Kyoutani en fit de même, mais avec une certaine impolitesse demeurait dans son regard. En effet, le garçon ignorait tout le monde. Les remarques ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Contre toute attente, Yahaba répliqua – demandant un respect réciproque à Kyoutani.

« Tant qu'on ne te fait pas la remarque, si on te respecte, fais-le au moins en retour » avait-il dit.

Kyoutani lui donnait du fil à retordre. Le jeune homme était en effet très dissipé, contrairement au lieutenant. Quasiment tout le contraire en fait. Shigeru devait constamment le poursuivre, constamment lui apprendre, comme un grand père, hurlant sur son petit-fils. Car Kyoutani n'avait en effet, eut aucune éducation de la part de sa famille. Cela avait d'ailleurs choqué Shigeru – ce dernier sortant tout juste du cocon familial. Un cocon familial adorable, dont il donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Ainsi, lorsqu'il apprit que son disciple avait été abandonné par son père, le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion. Seulement, ce sentiment occupa courtement son esprit : Kyoutani était trop dissipé. Le jeune homme passait son temps à sécher ses entrainements, préférant s'entrainer seul qu'en groupe. Cela exaspéra rapidement son maitre, qui mit les choses au clair.

« Ecoutes, je peux comprendre que tu n'y sois pas habitué, mais fais un effort ! Les combats ne se font jamais seuls. »

Mais Shigeru avait beau lui répéter, son disciple n'écoutait pas.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. A présent, le jeune homme, à présent lieutenant, faisait partie des personnes ayant le droit d'assister au Clair de Lune. Kyoutani qui demeurait son élève, était contraint de rester au dortoir. Le lieutenant secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier sa mission. Après le discours du roi, le jeune homme se faufila à travers la foule – recherchant au passage, des visages qu'ils connaissaient. Le jeune homme n'était pas très habitué à ce genre d'ambiance. Cependant, il parvenait à garder son calme.

La fête battait son plein.

De plus en plus de gens se rassemblaient autour du banquet. Les voix joyeuses des invités s'entendaient à travers les tintements des verres.

Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin parmi les visiteurs. Il avança, avança puis percuta soudainement quelqu'un.

« Oh excusez-moi »

Ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles noisette d'une jeune demoiselle – resplendissante aux cheveux blonds. Yahaba avala sa salive. Il s'agissait de Yachi Hitoka – la princesse du pays voisin, l'Empire de Ja. Reconnaissant aussitôt la jeune fille, il s'excusa de plus belle.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit-elle en souriant avant de détourner le dos.

Yahaba, qui remarqua la mine hébétée de la jeune femme, leva les yeux. Que regardait-elle ? Puis il comprit. Plus loin, il aperçut le roi. Oikawa Tooru. A ses côtés, son supérieur, le Général de la garde royale, Iwaizumi Hajime. Devant eux, un jeune homme. Celui-ci devait probablement avoir son âge, et même, avait l'air d'être un peu plus jeune. A première vue (et surtout en regardant ses vêtements, bien différents des siens), il devait provenir du pays voisin. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un des accompagnateurs de Yachi Hitoka. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre la situation.

« _Tiens donc, où est donc passé ton impolitesse ?_ »

Ces paroles marquèrent son esprit. Yachi, qui avait observé la scène de loin, se mit auprès d'Hinata. Celui-ci restait immobile, toujours stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Depuis quand appelait-on son coéquipier par son prénom ?

Il se redressa. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'emparait de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Après tout le jeune homme ne connaissait rien de son partenaire. Cela l'attristait un peu. En même temps, ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps : 8 mois à peine, voir un peu plus. Hinata se souvenait parfaitement de sa rencontre. Le cœur battant, le jeune homme s'avança, hésitant à saisir la main de son camarade. Mais il se ravisa après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la princesse qu'il devait surveiller. Les deux mains serrées contre la poitrine, la jeune femme paraissait beaucoup plus inquiète que lui.

Elle regardait, la scène, au loin, sans intervenir. Yachi reconnut le ton ironique de son hôte, mais elle se tut, par peur de représailles. Que pouvait-elle faire ? De toute façon, Kageyama n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. En fait, le jeune homme avait même l'air de totalement maitriser la situation.

« Je l'ai oublié » répondit le jeune homme.

Kageyama avait le visage dur et fermé. Il serrait les mâchoires et le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues. Après quoi, le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration – IL cherchait à faire taire sa colère. Il détourna furtivement l'œil vers Yachi et reconnut l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Il poussa alors une nouvelle inspiration avant de reprendre :

« Je vois que vous vous portez bien. »

« Evidemment »

Un nouveau silence embarrassant s'installa. Yachi, qui supportait déjà peu cette ambiance, s'excusa une nouvelle fois, prétextant aller saluer le reste des invités – tout en demandant à ses deux chevaliers de l'accompagner. Iwaizumi, attendit que la jeune fille s'éloigne, pour entamer une nouvelle conversation avec Oikawa :

« Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à le croiser ici »

« Moi aussi, figures-toi. Ça pour une surprise, c'en est une bonne » claironna le roi.

« Je pensais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas. »

« Avant aujourd'hui oui. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Tous ces regards plongés sur elle. ».

Iwaizumi jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Le trio ne passait en effet, pas du tout inaperçu. Yachi, qui était jusque-là presqu'invisible à toute les fêtes précédentes, rayonnait. Yahaba, qui les avait écoutés, contemplait la scène, éberlué. Oikawa ? Intéressé par la jeune femme ? … est-ce que à tout hasard… ? Le Général, qui l'avait vu arrivé, tapota rapidement son épaule.

« Oikawa s'intéresse à elle par intérêt » dit-il d'un ton assuré. « Je te rappelle que la gamine est déjà fiancée. »

Le mot « fiancé » lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le lieutenant était en quelque sorte…. Déconcerté. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une jeune fille, si petite, si frêle, devenir l'intérêt du roi. Un sentiment de jalousie et de curiosité s'entremêlait. Le jeune homme ressentait, à la fois, une puissante envie de connaitre davantage la jeune femme – mais également de savoir pourquoi, le roi Oikawa, s'intéressait à elle.

La princesse sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Aussitôt, la jeune femme détourna son dos, en jetant des regards circulaires autour d'elle. Kageyama, qui avait observé sa réaction, lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune fille répondit, le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Ce fut au tour du soldat de regarder autour de lui – et son sixième sens ne le trompait jamais.

« Je pense que vous aviez juste attiré la curiosité de certaines personnes » fit-il en rassurant la jeune femme.

« On attire un peu l'attention ici » poursuivit Hinata d'un sourire « Pourquoi ne pas aller vous nourrir au banquet ? Oh je sais ! Monsieur ! Monsieur ! »

Un serveur, un homme longiligne d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix s'arrêta, le bras chargé d'un plateau. Celui-ci était garni de toutes sortes de verres (principalement des verres de champagnes).

« Mademoiselle ne boit pas d'alcool, aviez-vous des jus de fruits ? »

« Bien entendu. Que souhaitez-vous ? »

Il parlait d'un ton pointu, comme si ses mots étaient décortiqués. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique bleu-vert, les couleurs qui définissaient son pays. Yachi, les yeux à peine relevés, demanda timidement un jus de mangue.

Aussitôt, le personnage saisit un verre (tout en cristal), et y incorpora le liquide demandé. Il abaissa ensuite son plateau à la taille de la jeune femme, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. L'interlocutrice le remercia, d'un rictus réciproque. Elle demanda ensuite à ses deux gardes du corps s'ils souhaitaient quelque chose. Ces deux-là refusèrent immédiatement – ils n'avaient pas ce privilège. Yachi demanda donc au serveur s'ils pouvaient en bénéficier. Ce dernier lui répondit affirmativement. Sous l'insistance de la jeune femme, les deux coéquipiers acceptèrent.

Quelques instants passèrent. Le duo se mit soudainement à l'écart, dans un coin moins exposés aux invités. Ils demandèrent à Yachi de les laisser seuls – excusant une conversation personnelle – requête qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Dans un silence, Kageyama sentit le regard appuyé de son camarade.

« Alors tu me racontes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi, _quoi_? Ne fais pas l'ignorant, c'est Oikawa ton ancien patron, _non_ ? »

Il marqua un temps de silence. Les pupilles du garçon brillèrent soudainement d'une teinte orangée sous la clarté de la lune. Un bruissement de vent se fit entendre.

« Ouais. » lâcha Kageyama, _il ne vaudrait mieux pas lui raconter ça..._

Le regard nerveux, ses yeux évitèrent machinalement de croiser ceux d'Hinata. Ce dernier n'avait en effet, pas détaché son partenaire des yeux. Il attendait patiemment une réponse. Et cette technique fonctionnait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kageyama fut tellement gêné qu'il finit par céder.

Ainsi, le jeune homme lui raconta.

Avant qu'il ne devienne un habitant de l'Empire de Ja, Kageyama était avant tout, né dans le pays voisin l'Empire de Jen. Il fit toute sa scolarité dans son village natal jusqu'à ses dix ans où, étant major de sa promotion – lui permit d'être scolarisé à la capitale. Ainsi, il entra dans l'un des meilleurs collèges du pays, principalement consacré aux « arts » martiaux et de combat.

Kageyama était doué, doué en tout même – mais la matière où il excellait vraiment était principalement le tire-à-l'arc. En effet, le jeune homme avait la particularité d'atteindre ses cibles avec une précision extraordinaire – allant même à l'encontre de l'être humain. Enfin, cela était surtout dû à son âge – le jeune homme brillait tellement dans ce sport, qu'il égalisait, voir battait de loin ses congénères professionnels. Ainsi, le jeune garçon, à l'époque à peine âgé de 14 ans, faisait partie des meilleurs du pays. Sa réputation traversa rapidement les régions et on commença alors à lui lancer, de nombreux défis. Avec point d'honneur, Kageyama les accepta tous, sans exception. Et il n'en perdit aucun. Cependant, sa notoriété fit soudainement tâche au sein de son collège – on écarta peu à peu le jeune homme, des rumeurs comme quoi, celui-ci se sentirait supérieur aux autres.

Aussi, fut-il un jour convoqué par le roi en personne, qui à cette époque, était encore le père d'Oikawa. On lui confia alors cette tâche, celle de veiller sur la sécurité du prince, Oikawa Tooru. Une tâche qu'il accepta aussitôt car elle lui permettait d'avoir un poste en tant que soldat de de la garde royale – un poste qu'accessible qu'aux élites dites « physiques » - c'est-à-dire en excellant dans un sport particulier. Le jeune homme était alors âgé de 15 ans. Au début enthousiasme, le garçon ne tarda pas à découvrir la véritable personnalité du prince. Excédé, il quitta son poste deux ans plus tard – même s'il affectionnait ses anciens coéquipiers.

D'autres souvenirs immergeaient dans l'esprit de Kageyama – à commencer par les leçons que lui enseignaient Iwaizumi – avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement à cette époque – et toujours aujourd'hui. L'ambiance étant juste devenue tendue – et dû à la distance qui séparait les deux jeunes hommes, ils arrêtèrent brutalement de se parler. Après quoi, Kageyama grandit, et décida de prendre la décision ultime de devenir chasseur de primes – un travail relativement bien payé – mais qui lui demandait de réguliers déplacements. La sécurité étant hautement assurée dans son pays natal, le jeune homme eut l'idée d'habiter l'Empire de Ja – qui bénéficiait également d'une grande sécurité – mais le commerce étant plus important, il savait que c'était le pays idéal des voleurs. Ainsi poursuivit-il son travail dans ce nouveau territoire.

A la fin du récit, Hinata prit un long soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme se sentit apaisé d'avoir eu cette conversatio, il avait l'impression qu'une partie du mur était tombée. Seulement l'histoire que lui avait racontée son coéquipier, prit soudainement une toute autre tournure dans son esprit. Son visage afficha soudainement une mine plus sombre. Kageyama, qui l'avait remarqué, lui demanda la raison.

Hinata lui expliqua alors. Contrairement à lui, il ne pouvait se souvenir de quoique ce soit. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Hinata jalousait ce qu'avait vécu Kageyama. Parler commençait à lui faire mal. De petits picotements lui montaient aux yeux. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Non ! Non ! Il ne devait pas pleurer. De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était inquiéter davantage son camarade. Il ravala sa salive, et se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire crispé.

Kageyama, qui avait deviné ce que ressentait le jeune homme, commençait à regretter le fait d'avoir raconté son passé. Cela le rassura un peu de se dire qu'il n'avait qu'en réalité, parlé que d'une partie de sa vie. Le jeune homme essaya alors de rassurer son camarade. « Si tu veux me raconter quelque chose, je t'écouterai aussi » lâcha-t-il. Ce n'était pas à son habitude de faire ce genre de chose. Mais le garçon n'avait jamais eu une conversation aussi sérieuse avec son coéquipier. Depuis 8 mois, c'était un enchainement de disputes et de duels de rivalité. A peine eut-il dit ces mots que l'état d'Hinata s'aggrava soudainement. Surpris, Kageyama saisit l'épaule de son camarade.

« Ça va ? »

Hinata ne voyait plus très clair. Le jeune homme commença à suffoquer. Sa respiration devint difficile. Des voix de plus en plus bruyantes résonnèrent à travers ses oreilles. Il plaqua brutalement ses mains sur celles-ci. Elles continuèrent. C'était des voix désagréables, comme des échos à répétition – impossible à arrêter. Il ne put même pas voir la mine inquiétée de son partenaire. Celui-ci hurlait de plus en plus belle. « Oï, Hinata ! Tu m'entends ? » répétait-il. Kageyama le soutenait dans ses bras – il voyait clairement que son coéquipier faisait un malaise. En fait, cela lui rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Puis il se souvint. Chaque fois qu'Hinata essayait de souvenir de son passé, le jeune homme était pris d'une migraine terrifiante.

Les nerfs d'Hinata hurlaient de douleur. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Voyant de plus en plus flou, il eut l'impression d'être saisi d'un haut-le-cœur – le jeune homme se pencha en avant, certain de vomir. Les voix occupaient maintenant la totalité de son esprit. Comme un bourdonnement insupportable – des voix masculines, féminines, criardes, d'enfants – le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles de plus belle rien à faire - « ARRETEZ » hurla-t-il soudainement. Il arracha un cri de douleur. C'était le dernier mot qu'il pouvait proférer. Sa gorge était maintenant tellement nouée que sa voix était à peine audible.

Son corps se plia instinctivement en deux, comme s'il essayait de bloquer les sons avec sa posture. Ses mains serrèrent soudainement celles de Kageyama avant de les relâcher. Il n'entendit pas, Kageyama hurler. Juste une forme fantomatique et des lèvres se mouvoir. Il ressentait cependant l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait ce dernier. Ses yeux furent soudainement chargés d'une fatigue extrême. Peu à peu, ils se fermèrent, faisant place à une obscurité totale. Il tomba sur le côté, aussitôt rattrapé par les bras de son coéquipier.

 ** _A suivre…_**

* * *

 **Du coup je me suis arrêtée ici – j'avais encore plein de choses à raconter mais bon xD … disons que j'avais envie de laisser une part de suspense ? Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis ! On se revoit dans le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Oui, enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je prendrais pas mal de temps pour en écrire un à chaque fois, désolée… (Vu le nombre de personnages, je suis très loin d'avoir terminé…). Je remercie sincèrement pour vos commentaires et tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Bref ! J'arrête de blablater : je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Amelayy : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire intrigante ^^ - le chapitre 4 ne va pas tarder à sortir ! (environ une semaine)**

* * *

 **« Entre la vérité et le mensonge »**

 **Chapitre 3**

 ** _Empire de Jen – Clair de Lune_**

Tsukki scruta avec attention le verre qu'on lui venait de lui proposer. Ce dernier avait comme d'habitude, accepté « avec le sourire » comme lui avait demandé son frère. Une façon d'obtenir les faveurs des autres invités. Il suivait pour ainsi dire, se ordres même si au fond de lui, le jeune homme s'en moquait totalement.

Le jeune homme continua de contempler la salle Akira Kunimi, qu'il avait croisé il y a maintenant quelques minutes, se tenait calmement à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient plutôt bien : doté tous les deux d'un humour sarcastique en complément d'un sang-froid hors du commun – ils passaient leur temps à discuter, tout en lançant de temps à autres, des réflexions un peu noire. La seule chose qui les différenciait était leur statut social (Bon, leurs caractères étaient dans un sens, aussi différent – mais leurs caractères posés les réunissaient). Akira, âgé du même âge que Tsukki, occupait le poste de « soldat ». Il occupait un poste supérieur à Kyoutani, qui conservait encore le poste « d'élève ». Normalement, le jeune homme n'avait point accès à la réception, mais étant constamment major de sa promotion, il bénéficiait de ce privilège. Privilège qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Tsukki, l'année précédente.

Le regard de ce dernier se porta de nouveau sur son verre. Le liquide rouge (du vin), berçait en fonction de ses mouvements. L'invité, un politicien, lui en avait proposé – ce qu'il accepta. Sauf que le jeune homme avait oublié de préciser : il avait horreur de ça. Ou plutôt n'avait-il, pas encore goûté. Il contempla alors avec appréhension la boisson qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Il n'y a pas de poison, ne vous en faites pas »

« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas » rétorqua Tsukki « Je regarde juste de quel vin il s'agit »

Il finit sa phrase par un de ses habituels sourires narquois, que Kunimi reconnut. Ce dernier grimaça aussitôt, regrettant presque ses paroles. Son rictus se forma peu à peu en sourire – approuvant l'humour grinçant qu'avait le prince du Royaume de Fa. Le jeune homme observait la foule d'un air détaché. Plus que quelques jours et il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Puis un souvenir lui rappela une chose – une chose importante, qu'avec les évènements, il avait presqu'oublié de faire. Evidemment ce n'était pas dans la nature du prince d'oublier ce genre de chose. Rapidement, le jeune homme se fraya un chemin parmi les invités, à la recherche d'un visage qu'il connaissait. Un visage qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, et dont il fut obligé de graver dans sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La salle de réception était bien remplie maintenant, et croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, était devenu difficile. Cependant, le jeune homme ne renonça pas. De toute façon, il y était obligé – son frère allait sans doute faire une crise si il avait oublié. Aussi chercha-t-il de nouveau, quand son regard aperçut enfin la personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

Sa fiancée, Yachi Hitoka.

La jeune fille, qui se situait plusieurs mètres plus loin, ne le vit pas. Son regard avait l'air d'être occupé par autre chose. Elle était en fait en pleine conversation avec le lieutenant Yahaba – et s'était depuis un moment éloignée d'Hinata et Kageyama. Tsukki traversa rapidement la salle avant d'arriver devant eux. Yachi, qui aperçut son fiancé au loin, lui adressa un sourire. Le jeune homme s'avança vers eux – martelant lentement le sol d'un pas assuré – comme s'il prenait son temps pour arriver. La façon de marcher de Tsukki rappela fortement Yachi, les minutes écoulées qu'elle avait eues avec Oikawa. Le fait de marcher avec de la « prestance » se voyait tout de suite.

Seulement, à peine était-il devant eux que des voix s'élevèrent de nouveau. On porta alors toute l'attention en direction du vacarme. Oikawa en premier. Situé un peu plus loin, le roi devina instantanément de quoi il s'agissait. Iwaizumi, qui se tenait à ses côtés, leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Oikawa lui esquissa un sourire avant marcher en direction des voix. En effet, il y avait de quoi.

La reine, Kiyoko Shimizu – venait tout juste de faire son entrée.

Comme d'habitude, elle brillait. La jeune femme était merveilleusement bien habillée. Elle avait un sourire magnifique, du genre qui réchauffait autant l'esprit que le cœur. Oikawa se sentit soudainement abandonné. Un sentiment qu'il détestait par-dessus tout commença à envahir son esprit. Un sentiment d'infériorité. Sous ses yeux, le jeune homme se sentit écrasé par l'aura de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait opté pour l'une de ses tenues officielles – la plus prestigieuse. Une longue cape de soie presque translucide, de couleur violette – satinée – qui reflétait parfaitement avec la lumière des lustres de la salle. Ses cheveux qui étaient attachés, formaient un chignon tombant sur le côté. Une longue robe, laissant voir une partie de son corps, son nombril – tout épousant élégamment ses formes, la mettant ainsi parfaitement en valeur. Pour résumer, la jeune femme était tout simplement parfaite.

Même sa sœur, qui l'avait aperçu, et qui la connaissait si bien (parce qu'elle était habituée à ses tenues officielles et royales) en demeurait bouche bée. Ses lèvres tirèrent un sourire nerveux. On allait sans doute aborder sa sœur avant de porter un regard sur elle. Elle pressentait bientôt, le regard de regrets, que lui adresseraient les invités, après avoir été émerveillés par Kiyoko.

Cette dernière s'approcha davantage, redressant instinctivement sa cape. Lorsqu'elle fut devant son hôte, elle inclina légèrement la tête, d'un air entendu.

« Bonsoir, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard » fit-elle en relevant les yeux « Nous avions eu quelques petits empêchements »

Il eut un court silence. Oikawa, qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la femme, reprit ses esprits après que celle-ci eut pris la parole.

« Bienvenue, Reine Kiyoko, c'est un plaisir de vous ici » répondit le roi en esquissant un sourire.

« Merci de nous avoir invité »

« Non voyons, c'est une tradition. Je vous inviterai toujours ma chère. »

Ces mots-dit, un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Iwaizumi. Le Général réprima une insulte. Voir Oikawa ainsi le dégoûtait presque.

Yachi serra les poings. Yahaba, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, observait la scène avec attention. Tsukki posa soudainement sa main sur l'épaule de la demoiselle.

« Ça fait longtemps »

Les mâchoires du jeune homme se resserrèrent et il déglutit : C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Même pas de bonsoir ! Quel … imbécile, pensa-t-il. Devant un soldat en plus ! Yachi lui répondit d'un regard interloqué. Sentant la gêne de son fiancé, un sourire s'étira rapidement sur son visage. Elle devait, rattraper l'erreur qu'il venait de faire – évidemment que les nobles ne se parlaient pas de cette manière.

« Prince Tsukishima, cela faisait longtemps en effet »

La jeune femme présenta aussitôt le jeune homme à Yahaba.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai. Yahaba-san, je vous présente mon fiancé, le prince Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima, Yahaba. »

« Enchanté ! Je… je … je suis le lieutenant Yahaba Shigeru »

Le lieutenant se redressa puis s'inclina. Le jeune homme était en quelque sorte surpris par le rictus sévère qu'exprimait le prince. Tous deux s'échangèrent un long regard. Yahaba sentit une certaine pression – le regard appuyé de son interlocuteur le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce dernier amena alors un peu plus loin sa fiancée, s'éloignant du jeune homme.

Le lieutenant en profita pour dévisager le prince. En fait, plusieurs questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Comment un jeune homme comme lui pouvait s'entendre la princesse ? Comment une jeune fille comme elle pouvait s'entendre avec lui ? Comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils s'entendre ?

Tsukki émanait une aura tellement différente de la princesse. Elle était sévère, froide – tandis que celle de Yachi était chaleureuse et rassurante. Comme quoi les contraires s'attirent ? se dit-il. Puis il se souvint. Il n'était pas question de cela non plus. L'époque ou le lieu dans lequel il vivait avait même constamment affaire à ça : les mariages royaux bien entendu. Qui, n'épouserait pas l'un d'entre eux pour le sang royal ? D'autant que leurs apparences n'étaient guère désagréables – bien au contraire : Yachi était, disait-on « Mignonne », tandis que Tsukki incarnait la beauté masculine froide. Le lieutenant soupira. Le jeune homme s'était pris d'une certaine affection pour la jeune fille. Il porta sa main à la tête, puis gratta celle-ci : non, en fait, il avait vraiment de l'affection pour la jeune femme. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du couple. Un sentiment de jalousie et d'envie s'exprimaient au fond de lui. Il passa de nouveau sa main sur son visage, puis inspira profondément. C'était peine perdu. Qu'espérait-il ? Le jeune homme se posait cette question lorsqu'il sentit une main étrangère se poser sur son épaule.

« _Jaloux_? »

Le lieutenant sursauta. Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix – sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, le jeune se retourna, en s'inclinant immédiatement :

« Votre Majesté ! Pardon, je vais … je vais retourner à mon poste » fit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Pris en flagrant délit. Les joues du lieutenant s'embrasèrent. Le jeune homme était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne s'attendait pas à être observé. Toujours rouge d'embarras, le lieutenant baissa les yeux, évitant le regard du roi. Oikawa, lui, fut pris d'un petit fou rire.

« Allons, allons, ne fais pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'espoir ! »

« Votre Majesté ? »

« Je plaisante – tu peux essayer si tu le souhaites – mais je ne pense pas que sa sœur apprécierait ton intervention. Ces deux pays sont soudés tu sais. »

Oikawa sourit légèrement pour montrer qu'il plaisantait. Malgré tout, Yahaba parut mal à l'aise. Le roi tapota alors amicalement le dos du lieutenant, dont la mine grave s'accentuait. Une question trottait à la tête de ce dernier. Plus qu'hésitant, il finit par lui demander :

« Votre Majesté, j'ai une question à vous poser.. »

Shigeru détourna ses yeux sur le côté, sans bouger la tête. La question était définitivement gênante. Voir osée, pour quelqu'un de son rang. Mais le roi n'y fit pas attention.

« Je t'écoute »

« Il y a quelques jours… lorsque j'ai rencontré Kyoutani, le directeur a parlé de quelque chose avec le conseiller Hanamaki et le commandant Matsukawa… »

Oikawa écarquilla d'abord les yeux avant de reprendre.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite – n'essaies pas apprendre plus. » fit-il d'un ton soudainement hautain.

« Je suis désolé ! »

Le roi prit une profonde inspiration. Il leva les yeux, portant alors de nouveau son attention vers Kiyoko. Cette dernière, s'était entrepris de discuter avec de nombreux politiciens. Visiblement elle avait du succès. On ressentait cependant une certaine distance. La jeune femme répondant que formellement aux questions qu'on lui posait – sans pour autant parler d'elle. Elle répondait de temps à autre, tout en ayant un regard détaché. Cela intriguait Oikawa. A quoi pensait-elle ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'apprendras bientôt » reprit-il.

Aussi, le jeune homme détourna son regard, puis marcha en direction de Kiyoko. Sa course fut soudainement arrêtée. Arrêtée par une personne qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Le roi écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, se tenait son demi-frère, Iwaizumi Hajime. Ce dernier lui demanda une conversation en privée, tous les deux. Oikawa taquina gentiment ces propos. Mais Iwaizumi n'était pas d'humeur à rire aussi, le général tira sur la manche du roi, l'emmenant loin de la foule.

L'espace d'un instant, le roi sentit une aura meurtrière s'abattre sur lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. En effet, Iwaizumi le fusillait du regard. Déstabilisé, Oikawa recula de quelques pas – les colères de son demi-frère, étaient en quelque sorte effrayantes. Il n'en gardait jamais un très bon souvenir. Le jeune homme n'espérait qu'une chose : avoir le moins mal possible. Il eut espoir – Iwaizumi n'avait encore rien dit après tout. Mais le général s'approcha soudainement de lui, le visage déformé par la colère. Oikawa leva puis croisa ses mains en guise de protection, puis ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de frappe. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il ouvrit un œil, de manière à voir ce qu'exprimait son interlocuteur.

« Tout à l'heure… »

Oikawa ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il trouvait étrange, de voir son demi-frère garder calme.

« Ouais ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« _Ça_ ? »

Le roi essaya de se remémorer de ses actes pendant la soirée. Il y en avait beaucoup trop.

« **Oui,** _ **ÇA !**_ **Avec Kageyama** » reprit Iwaizumi en haussant le ton.

« Oh… ouais… pardon. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

 _Oups_ , fit-il intérieurement. C'était tout, sauf la chose à dire. Mais c'était déjà trop tard : à peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il voltigeait déjà dans les airs. Il atterrit brutalement, sur les fesses, quelques mètres plus loin.

« _**T'en empêcher**_ **?** » répéta Iwaizumi excédé « **Il RESTE UN ANCIEN HABITANT DE NOTRE PAYS** »

 _Je sais_ , pensa Oikawa. Iwaizumi serra les poings. Les membres du général tremblaient de colère. On avait l'impression que son aura meurtirère s'était davantage propagée.

« **IL RESTE UN DE MES ELEVES !** » finit-il par lâcher.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai. Le roi se souvint l'avoir vu enseigner. Le général, au milieu de plusieurs soldats et parmi eux, un gamin du nom de Kageyama Tobio – une élite montante à travers le pays. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le détestait. Il comprit cependant très vite la raison : le nom du garçon revenait de plus en plus à la bouche des gens de la cour. Iwaizumi en premier, qui claironnait régulièrement ses exploits. Le général n'hésitait cependant pas à être très sévère – mais éprouvait également du respect de l'affection presque quasi-fraternelle envers son disciple. Ainsi, une certaine jalousie s'était constituée dans l'esprit du roi. Il se souvint soudainement d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec ce dernier.

Oikawa ferma les yeux puis soupira. Il avait beau essayé de s'en débarrasser, de l'oublier, ce nom revenait donc toujours.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra... »

 _Enfin, j'espère_. Iwaizumi lui adressa un regard noir.

« Evidemment. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais sincèrement que t'arrêtes de jouer les gosses, quand tu es hôte – on nous regarde, tu sais ».

Ces mots-dit, il détacha son regard de son interlocuteur, puis repartit vers la salle de réception. Oikawa, qui le vit s'éloigner, se leva, avant d'en faire de même.

Les membres de la jeune fille tremblaient. Enfin presque, ils ne tremblaient pas – mais elle sentait une faiblesse gagner ses jambes. De plus en plus d'invités d'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Tsukki, lui, demeurait impassible, contemplant leurs visages d'un air évasif. Sa fiancée le fixa du regard. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? On n'arrêtait pas de les regarder. Le moindre faux geste serait fatal. Le cœur battant, elle porta maladroitement ses deux mains à son verre – vide, depuis un moment.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose d'autre ? » lança-t-il soudainement.

Yachi releva ses yeux. Avait-il bien dit ? Tsukishima venait d'employer le mot _tu_ ; puis elle se souvint pourquoi – personne n'était suffisamment proche pour écouter leur conversation. Ils pouvaient donc, parler plus ou moins normalement.

« Non merci, ça ira… je n'ai plus très soif. » lui répondit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

Le prince soupira. L'ambiance avait toujours été ainsi entre eux –guère amicale – enfin si, un peu – parce qu'il le fallait. Sinon comment s'entendraient-ils ? Parce qu'il était son « fiancé », le prince faisait de nombreux efforts pour lui adresser la parole. En tout cas, c'est que lui avait demandé son frère. Le jeune homme se souvient alors, des conversations qu'il avait eues avec la jeune fille. Le Roi Akiteru arrivait parfaitement à communiquer avec elle contrairement à lui.

En effet, avec lui, l'atmosphère était toujours calme, tranquille – et Yachi, qui avait pour réputation d'avoir la conversation « facile », restait constamment silencieuse à ses côtés. Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs le jeune homme celui-ci n'aimait guère les piailleries féminines - d'un autre côté, cela l'attristait. Bien que se connaissant depuis longtemps, il n'a jamais pu avoir une conversation « normale » avec elle. Ainsi, il se demanda rapidement pourquoi, Yahaba – qui venait alors de la connaitre - arrivait à la faire sourire.

Tsukki ne ressentait pas une grosse affection pour cette dernière – même, parler avec la jeune fille le laissait complètement indifférent. Cependant, son rang lui rappelait sans cesse « l'affection » qu'il devait éprouver sur cette dernière. Ainsi, l'adolescent suivit les conseils de son frère – ils s'écrivirent, communiquèrent régulièrement. Aussi se posa-t-il, une question : pourquoi la jeune fille ne venait pas lui rendre visite ? Le jeune homme le savait bon nombres de jeunes nobles auraient rêvé d'être à sa place. Or, Yachi demeurait discrète, pire encore, elle en avait même fait sa réputation. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question. Le Royaume de Fa, était réputé pour son empire académique – nombreux princes et princesses, venaient étudier dans son pays alors pourquoi la jeune femme poursuivait-elle ses études au sein du sien ?

Un flot de souvenirs immergea sa tête. Tsukki se revoit alors, quelques années plus tôt – ses parents encore vivants à cette époque – regardant les allées et venues des membres de sang royal des pays voisins. Parmi eux, une tête qu'il connaissait plutôt bien : Oikawa. Le jeune homme se souvient d'avoir aperçu son frère discuter avec ce dernier. Après ça, une main chaleureuse lui tapotait la tête – on l'emmenait ensuite voir son précepteur. Tsukki secoua la tête, relevant ses lunettes, le regard débité. Il n'aimait pas se remémorer de ça. Le comportement de sa fiancée le fit revenir reprendre ses esprits. Yachi s'éloigna de lui, excusant une urgence. Interloquée, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il vit sous ses yeux, la jeune femme disparaitre dans la foule.

Yachi pressa le pas, avec un minimum de grâce. Ses petits talons claquaient sur le sol – semblables aux sabots d'une biquette. On lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque. Mais la princesse n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. La jeune fille avait entendu parler d'un malaise – au début calme, Yachi perdit son sang-froid quand elle entendit « Garçon aux cheveux oranges ». Des personnes comme lui, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Bien au contraire, ils étaient d'une rareté extrême. La jeune fille se disait cela mais se souvint qu'elle était également semblable à eux. La princesse avait de cheveux blonds, des yeux noisette, et une peau trop pâle par rapport aux habitants de son pays. Son physique ressemblait davantage aux citoyens du royaume de son fiancé. Cette remarque lui avait d'ailleurs déjà été faite.

La princesse secoua la tête, accélérant un peu plus. Cherchant du regard ses deux soldats. De toute façon, ils ne devaient pas être ici. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et franchement, qui, pouvait rester dans un tel endroit ? La salle de réception était bondée d'invités – cette dernière étant un véritable musée, on se serrait en prenant la précaution de ne pas casser les merveilles qui décoraient la pièce.

En voyant cela, Yachi en fit la réflexion : le roi avait-il fait exprès d'exposer autant d'œuvres dans cette salle ? Après avoir vu son comportement avec Kageyama, des doutes demeurèrent. . .

* * *

Ce paysage, il ne le connaissait pas. Des vastes plaines vertes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Devant lui, une femme, probablement plus âgée – était de dos – aux cheveux à la couleur similaire à la sienne. Son corps, sa forme. Tout le semblait familier. Puis, une autre personne – familière – cette dernière, avait l'air de lui parler.

 **« _Noah._ »**

Soudain, le ciel, au début immaculé, s'assombrit, plongeant tout ce qu'il voyait dans une obscurité totale. Du noir, du noir, du noir – un rêve totalement noir dont il pouvait s'en échapper. Le garçon se mit alors à courir. Il courut, courut et là - une ouverture blanche. Il la traversa, apercevant quelque chose au loin. Un visage fantomatique. Totalement flou. Le visage était immobile mais il sentit ses lèvres bouger. Il dit quelque chose. De plus en plus fort pour l'atteindre.

« **OÏ, HINATA!** »

On l'appelait. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Elle était à peine audible certes, mais il la connaissait. Cela faisait un peu plus de huit mois qu'il l'entendait. Tous les jours. Une voix criarde, rude, hautaine et de temps en temps amicale. La voix de son partenaire, Kageyama Tobio. Ce dernier se tenait debout, à ses côtés, les mains plaqués sur le lit – faisant attention à ne pas toucher son coéquipier. Hinata voyait toujours flou. Il essayait de souvenir de quoi il s'était passé. Petit à petit, le puzzle s'assembla. Lui, emmenant plus loin son partenaire – lui, écoutant son histoire – lui, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose…. Puis lui, pris d'une violente migraine, d'un malaise total, lui s'évanouissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois. _Pourquoi ?_

Le jeune homme en avait marre. Marre que les choses se produisent ainsi. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se remémorer de son passé, le jeune homme finissait ou par s'évanouir, ou être mal à l'aise. En fait si, il parvenait, mais son passé était comme décomposé : seuls quelques fragments persistaient – des fragments qui montraient des souvenirs plutôt sombres. Des voix, des pleurs, des coups de fouet et maintenant, cette dame, de dos – sa mère peut-être ? Sans doute, oui… Il ne souvenait même plus de son visage. Les souvenirs les plus éloignés dont il parvenait à se souvenir datait d'à peine un an, voir un petit peu plus. Cela rongeait son esprit. Rongeait ses rêves. Le jeune homme en faisait parfois des cauchemars, sans en connaître la raison. Sa bouche essaya de se mouvoir. Rien à faire. Il n'en avait pas la force. Son corps était comme alourdie par un poids énorme. La fatigue ? Peut-être. Il peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers étaient trop chargés de sommeil. Des phrases comme « _Tu dois oublier_ » « _Tu ne te souviendras de rien_ » résonnaient dans sa tête – puis contre toute attente – un prénom : « _Noah_ ». Qui parlait ? Le ton avait l'air âgé – familier – où avait-il déjà entendu ça ? Le garçon essaya de s'échapper de la fatigue qui l'enveloppait. Son corps était raide. Raide comme un piquet, quasiment collé au lit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

Déjà les choses s'amélioraient. Doucement, il perçut la voix de son camarade. Au début entrecoupé, il entendit petit à petit son nom. Son partenaire le lui répétait plusieurs fois. Sa fatigue le quittait peu à peu. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il parvenait à bouger – un membre – quelque chose – il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il se sentit déjà, moins paralysé. Le visage de son interlocuteur se distinguait de plus en plus. Apparemment, on criait toujours son nom. Doucement, Hinata parvint à tourner la tête.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Maigre oui, car le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à faire plus. Cela lui avait demandé un effort ultime.

Une minute passa, puis deux. Bientôt, le jeune homme commençait à discerner le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Visiblement une chambre. Appartenant à un membre de la famille royale sans doute. Quoiqu'elle paraissait vraiment simpliste. En fait non, il se trompait totalement – on dirait plus une infirmerie de luxe. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle. Difficilement certes, mais sûrement. Une vaste salle, au plafond haut (trois mètres de hauteur) et aux murs immaculés. Plus loin, d'autres lits. A l'extrémité de la pièce, un grand buffet massif en bois garni de fioles et autres babioles.

La voix de Kageyama le gagnait. Elle commençait à résonner en lui. Il voulut répondre mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sa bouche essaya alors de dire quelque chose. Mais le sommeil le gagnait. Non ! Il ne le fallait surtout pas ! Ses sourcils se foncèrent. Le jeune homme toussa. Oui, il devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais il ne devait pas rester ici. En effet, des souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire. Le visage d'une jeune fille apparut dans son esprit. C'était celui de Yachi Hitoka. Oui, il avait pour mission de protéger la princesse ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, cloué au lit à cause d'un malaise ? Il fallait se lever. La Reine avait sans doute, déjà remarqué son absence. Un nouveau toussotement. Le jeune homme discernait de mieux en mieux son coéquipier. Celui-ci s'éloigna avant de revenir vers lui, puis s'approcha. Il tenait entre ses mains, un objet, semblable à une carafe.

Dedans, Hinata crut percevoir un liquide. Il plissa les yeux. Le visage du garçon se figea un long moment avant de se crisper. Mon dieu, tout sauf ça ! « _C'est quoi ce TRUC_? » hurla-il intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi effrayant à boire. Un liquide verdâtre – translucide – tout sauf net. Hinata ressentit soudainement un regain d'énergie. Kageyama avait sans doute préparé de quoi boire. De l'eau oui. Mais pas _ça_. Bon, d'accord, cela ressemblait à un de ces remèdes miracles dont on entend souvent parler, se disait-il. Cela allait peut-être marcher sur lui … mais non. Il était hors de question de boire une chose pareille ! Ses membres tremblèrent. Il essayait de bouger quelque chose. Doucement, il arriva à bouger son bras. Son partenaire s'approcha de plus belle. Hinata plaqua aussitôt son bras sur sa bouche.

Une colère monta dans l'esprit de Kageyama. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le jeune homme attendait le réveil de son coéquipier. Le voir se comporter ainsi, l'irritait. Aussi, il prit le bras de ce dernier. Hinata essaya de bouger son corps. Mais c'était peine perdu.

« **Ne sois pas têtu et bois ça !** » hurla Kageyama.

Les yeux clos, Hinata ferma la bouche. Mais Kageyama lui fit ingurgiter le liquide. De force. Immédiatement, celui-ci lui arracha un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme recracha le liquide, toussa, puis écarquilla les yeux. Le goût était juste affreusement répugnant.

« **BORDEL, TU VEUX MOURIR ?** » s'écria-t-il.

Kageyama soupira. Hinata était bien décidé à ne pas coopérer. Ce dernier détourna légèrement la tête pour éviter le regard noir que lui lançait son interlocuteur. Aussi, son coéquipier fut saisi d'une idée. Certes déconcertante de sa part, mais il était cette fois-ci, certain qu'elle allait marcher. Hinata, qui voyait son partenaire avoir une idée en tête, retroussa davantage sa tête dans son oreiller, l'œil méfiant. Le jeune homme sentait que son coéquipier mijotait quelque chose. Et il avait raison.

Il fallait faire vite. Sentant que son camarade allait sans doute de nouveau esquiver, Kageyama porta soudainement la carafe à ses lèvres. D'un coup, il but le liquide, sans l'avaler. Il s'approcha brutalement de son coéquipier, percuta violemment la tête de ce dernier et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Stupéfait, Hinata sentit le liquide passer à travers sa bouche. Les lèvres de son partenaire l'empêchaient de recracher quoique ce soit. Aussi, sentit-il une vive douleur traverser sa gorge. Sous le choc, le jeune homme repoussa son partenaire, avant d'hurler de nouveau de douleur.

« **Eurk !** » cracha-t-il.

Il passa sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Kageyama poursuivit d'un ton triomphant.

« **C'est de ta faute !** »

Hinata toussa, en lui adressant un regard noir. _Sa faute ?_ Une expression de tristesse passa sur son visage. Après tout, si les choses étaient ainsi… c'était lui qui avait souhaité connaitre davantage le passé de camarade.

« **Bah ouais, si tu avais accepté de boire au lieu de faire de faire l'imbécile** ! » fit Kageyama en élevant la voix.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

Son corps s'était brusquement recouvert d'une sueur étrange. Sentant ses joues rougirent, son visage essaya de garder une expression impassible. Ce dernier démontrait plus de la colère.

« **La ferme** ! » lâcha-t-il.

Ces mots firent immédiatement grimacer son camarade.

« **C'est comme ça que tu me parles ?** Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te signale ! Tu crois que ça me plait, de poireauter pendant des heures à attendre qu'un certain imbécile se réveille ? »

« Sauver la vie ? »

Sans se rendre compte, Hinata avait répété ces mots. Puis le jeune homme se rendit compte. Il pouvait parler. Or c'était impossible il y a quelques minutes. Juste avant que Kageyama ne lui fasse ça. Le rouge lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il se surprit soudainement à revoir la scène dans son esprit. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour oublier. Où avait-il la tête ? Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Une mission l'attendait.

« Evidemment. Tu crois quoi ? Bon écoutes, la princesse doit sûrement nous chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Et … sa Majestée Kiyoko est déjà arrivée. » finit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Hinata se figea à cette phrase.

« _Hein ?_ »

« Ouais, elle est déjà dans la salle. J'ai entendu des gardes en parler. »

Tout de suite, le sang d'Hinata fit d'un bon.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé rejoindre la princesse ? Ça y est, c'est mort, on va être viré »

Kageyama, qui voyait son partenaire paniquer, le rassura :

« Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas le genre de la reine de faire ce genre de chose. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ? »

Son partenaire marqua un petit silence avant de reprendre :

« Je le sais c'est tout… »

Hinata fixa du regard son camarade. La mine de ce dernier s'était assombrie. Le jeune homme voulut alors lui poser la question : _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ était au bout de sa langue. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que Kageyama prit de nouveau la parole :

« Et toi, tu vas mieux ? »

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux. Il mit ses mains à sa gorge tout en portant un regard sur sa poitrine. C'est vrai ça, le jeune homme avait complètement oublié ! Le liquide avait depuis longtemps agi et déjà, Hinata sentit ses membres s'apaiser. En fait, il pouvait quasiment bouger.

« Ouais. Merci Kageyama et … désolé pour ça »

« Pas de quoi »

Un bref instant s'écoula. La prédiction qu'avait faite Kageyama plus tôt, s'avérait juste. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et on toqua à la porte. Une domestique (aussi habillée d'une tunique blanche et bleu-vert), fit interruption. La dame, coiffé d'un chignon impeccablement relevé – montrant une chevelure absolument lisse et sans parfaite- était accompagnée d'une jeune femme. Les deux coéquipiers reconnurent aussitôt l'étrangère qui entra dans la pièce. Aussi, se redressèrent-ils immédiatement avant de présenter leurs excuses. La princesse Yachi Hitoka. Celle-ci tira une mine effroyablement effarée quand elle vit Hinata au lit. L'adolescente se tint la tête entre les mains tandis que des larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Heureusement, Kageyama la rassura. Le jeune homme, bien qu'habitué aux expressions effrayés qu'exprimaient ses anciens clients, n'était toujours pas habitué à voir la princesse ainsi. Hinata ressentait à peu près la même chose. Même, ce fut plus un sentiment de panique, qui l'émergeait. Le jeune homme se mit maladroitement à gesticuler des bras en s'excusant d'innombrable fois.

Son comportement fit Kageyama exprimé un air gêné. D'habitude imperturbable, le jeune se sentit pour la première fois, un peu perdu. Perdu dans un sens, parce que pour la première fois, le jeune homme maitrisait à peine la situation, ce dernier normalement habitué à ce genre de choses.

Le jeune homme marqua une courte pause avant de proposer à la princesse, de rejoindre la salle de réception. Cette dernière accepta à condition de voir son coéquipier sur pied. A peine eut-elle dit ça, qu'Hinata quitta le lit, en se relevant d'un bon (tout en s'excusant de nouveau au passage – mais avec un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres cette fois.). Toujours souriant, il expliqua ensuite qu'il se portait mieux, puis invita la jeune femme à sortir, afin de regagner la salle de réception.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors,… qu'en aviez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis ! Je serais ravie de le savoir ! Je ne sais pas exactement dans combien de temps je pourrais le publier mais bon… on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeey !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard… il se peut que la sortie des chapitres ralentisse. Je suis pas mal occupée en ces derniers temps mais j'essaierais d'écrire au maximum (tout dépend de vos commentaires haha – si la fanfic a du succès, je me motiverais peut-être à l'avancer plus vite que prévu). Merci de me suivre jusqu'ici, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

 **« Entre le mensonge et la vérité »**

 **Chapitre 4**

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

Confortablement installée sur son siège, sa main tira le rideau qui se trouvait devant elle. Sous ses yeux, elle contempla, d'un œil curieux, les activités humaines qui habitaient la ville. Enfin, les activités « humaines » - il faisait nuit – et un silence presqu'absolu régnait à travers les rues. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était les petits pas des soldats qu'elle avait aperçus plus tôt.

Son esprit commença soudainement à se préoccuper par ce qu'elle venait de faire. A quoi avait-elle pensé enfin ? Sauver un inconnu tout en sachant que celui-ci était poursuivi était sans doute la pire idée du monde. Mais quelque chose la rassurait. Les mains sur la poitrine, la jeune femme se surprit à repenser de son action quelques heures auparavant. Doucement, elle consulta le bracelet qu'elle portait à la main. Celui-ci brillait à la clarté de la lune. Un bijou qu'on lui avait offert quelques années auparavant, qui lui avait presque permis de sauver sa vie. Sans doute cette fois-ci, allait-elle l'utiliser une seconde fois.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce. Plus loin, la victime qu'elle avait sauvée plus tôt, était allongée sur un lit. Pâle, la figure toujours abritée par ses blessures.

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? » répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle se leva, alla dans un coin de la chambre et alluma la lampe. Celle-ci, sans doute de bas de gamme, éclairait par intermittence.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais quelque chose la tracassait. En fait, elle avait presque la conviction d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle aussi peu sûre d'elle maintenant ? Mais ce qui était fait est fait.

La jeune femme regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour mieux observer le blessé. C'était un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année environ – où la fermeté se lisait sur ses traits. Ce dernier était toujours endormi dans un profond sommeil. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait depuis. Le contempler. En effet, depuis le début ce dernier avait le visage constamment dérobé par sa capuche. Aussi, l'avait-elle allongé et enlevé sa cape.

D'où sortait-il ? Qui était-il ? La jeune femme le regarda, fixement – comme si son regard appuyé pouvait l'éveiller. Mais rien ne se fit. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Le jeune homme avait peut-être l'air inoffensif en étant assoupi – mais on lui avait toujours rappelé qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Aussi, décida-t-elle de fouiller dans le tiroir de son bureau. En farfouillant, elle en sortit une feuille, à moitié chiffonnée, mais suffisamment grande et vierge pour écrire quelque chose. Se redressant, elle se mit au travail. Il fallait faire vite – elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur son invité – celui-ci avait toujours les yeux clos – avant de saisir son porte-plume. La jeune femme griffonna rapidement une lettre – un message aussi court qu'un télégramme. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se pressa les paupières de ses doigts, avant de se renverser sur son siège, le regard évasif.

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention : l'homme venait tout juste de se lever...

* * *

 _Empire de Jen – Capitale de Wu_

La jeune femme fuyait à travers la ville, et la masse sombre la suivait de près. La ville était vide. Cette ville, elle la connaissait. C'était la capitale – la ville de Bū - gigantesque, avec un ciel noirci d'obscurité, qui avait l'air de s'étendre vers l'éternité. Une ambiance presqu'apocalyptique, où le monde s'était vidé de toute existence.

A toute allure, haletante, Kiyoko sentit ses forces l'abandonner. La terreur l'envahissait. Elle ne regarda pas derrière car elle avait peur de ralentir. Un regain d'énergie. Ses jambes accélérèrent.

 _La masse s'approchait_.

Terrifiante.

 ** _Au secours !_**

Le désespoir l'engloutissait. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle sentit son souffle se couper. Soudain, quelque chose percuta sa jambe et la fit tomber.

La masse s'approchait de plus en plus. Ses forces la quittaient. Elle ralentit le pas, s'arrêta, et sentit la masse lui arriver. Ses lèvres étirèrent un dernier sourire à travers ce qui lui restait du visage.

« _**Je suis désolée..** »_

Avec un instant de suivi refoulé, la jeune femme hurla tandis que la masse s'approcha…

Et l'avala.

Kiyoko ouvrit les yeux, hors d'haleine. Elle était assise, là, dans son lit, et une sueur désagréable avait visiblement enveloppé son dos. La jeune femme se passa la main au visage.

Encore un cauchemar.

Son sommeil devenait de plus en plus difficile cette fois-ci. Les yeux levés, elle resta un instant allongée à observer les tâches de soleil sur le mur. Pelotonnée dans sa couverture, elle observa l'aube s'étirer lentement et se propager à travers la pièce.

La Reine de l'Empire de Ja se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil s'élevait sur la ville de Wu. Un calme olympien régnait à travers la chambre. Une chambre – destinée aux invités – sûrement prestigieux - vu les murs richement décorés par divers tableaux d'origine asiatique. A ses côtés (et un peu loin), il y avait un autre lit : celui de Yachi. Visiblement elle dormait encore : la jeune fille avait les yeux paisiblement clos.

Assise, les sourcils foncés, sa sœur se mit à réfléchir. Son esprit se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions. L'esprit de la jeune femme était devenu abimés par ces rêves. « Encore ce rêve » songea-t-elle. Et ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier. Au contraire, ce rêve lui revenait de plus en plus souvent. Même si elle parvenait à garder son calme, il n'était guère agréable à supporter. La jeune femme se demanda d'ailleurs si sa sœur ne subissait pas la même chose. Etrangement, elle eut l'intime conviction que celle-ci ne supporterait pas autant qu'elle, ce genre de choses. Kiyoko secoua la tête. Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Elle ne devait pas sous-estimer sa sœur. Pourtant c'est qu'elle était en train de faire. La jeune femme se sentit trahie, par sa propre fierté.

Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre. Celle-ci, entrouverte, laissait passer un agréable courant d'air – une brise matinale rafraichissant parfaitement la chambre. Kiyoko tendit le bras, pour attraper ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. D'habitude elle n'avait pas besoin de les utiliser. Enfin si, mais celles-ci étaient régulièrement remplacées par des lentilles, qui rendaient son visage plus « joli » selon ses domestiques. Les lunettes n'étaient ainsi, gardées que pour de divers moments comme celui-ci. Personne mis à part sa sœur ne la voyait. Ainsi, elle les chaussa avant de glisser hors du lit, puis marcha calmement vers la fenêtre.

Cette dernière donnait sur la cour du Palais de Wu. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la cour était magnifique. Les grandes rangées de bonzaïs, un jardin typiquement japonais garni de cerisiers caractérisait le parc. La jeune femme ne cessait de le contempler avec admiration. Contrairement à ici, il était plus difficile de s'accommoder un tel lieu dans son royaume. Elle pouvait construire des fontaines, des sculptures, un jardin si elle le voulait ! Mais le climat capricieux de son pays l'en empêchait.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de la fête – aujourd'hui était le dernier jour.

Dans un mouvement élancé, la Reine Kiyoko, secoua subitement sa sœur pour la tirer de son sommeil. Cette dernière ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, en sursautant. Elle frotta ensuite l'une contre l'autre, son visage, de ses mains, les yeux encore chargés de sommeil.

Kiyoko lui raconta rapidement le programme de la journée, que lui avait déballé Oikawa deux jours plus tôt. La princesse hocha vivement la tête. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la fête dites « privée » où se réunissaient normalement les membres de sang royal. Juste avant, Oikawa allait leur faire visiter la ville – une énième fois sans doute – mais comme elles venaient peu souvent, cette dernière n'en restait qu'un vague souvenir. Leur hôte leur avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures, dans la cour du Palais Impérial. La princesse consulta l'horloge accrochée dans la pièce. Une vieille horloge, sûrement à un prix exorbitant – qui affichait sept heures du matin. Les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent rapidement. Kageyama et Hinata ne devaient sûrement pas être loin – et déjà être prêts ! Ils avaient l'habitude de se lever à l'aube. Evidemment ils ne bénéficiaient pas des mêmes privilèges. Mais ces derniers avaient quand même le droit d'être logés dans l'une des meilleures chambres destinées aux soldats – situées plus loin, dans une annexe du palais.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent leur chambre, Kiyoko examina une dernière fois sa tenue ainsi que celle de sa sœur. Elles prirent les escaliers quand elles croisèrent le Général Iwaizumi. Ce dernier les attendait – fraichement bien habillé, pour les accompagner auprès de son frère.

Oikawa patientait au milieu de jardin. Kiyoko écarquilla les yeux – Yachi en fit de même. Le roi, était tout simplement magnifique. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche et bleue-verte. Son cou était décoré d'un collier de jade. Une ceinture, de jade également, entourait ses hanches, informes dues à l'ampleur du tissu. Un médaillon doré était d'ailleurs accroché à cette dernière, scintillant avec les rayons du soleil.

Iwaizumi, qui se tenait derrière les deux invitées, esquissa un instant un sourire. Bien qu'elles ne l'expriment pas, celui-ci avait deviné leurs réactions. Contrairement à elles, il fixait le roi d'un regard impassible – ayant déjà vu cette tenue auparavant. La bouche de Kiyoko se répandit en excuses – la dame s'inclina pour son retard. Yachi, qui se tenait à ses côtés, s'apprêta à l'imiter quand une voix étrangère l'interrompit.

« Désolé pour ce retard. »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait. La jeune fille détourna aussitôt les yeux - sans prendre la peine de distinguer la personne, elle s'écria :

« **Kei !** »

Ses joues s'embrasèrent. Devant elle, son fiancé. A côté de lui, son frère. Sans le vouloir, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. « Non, non, c'est juste parce que son frère est là que je l'appelle comme ça » se justifia-t-elle intérieurement.

Akiteru esquissa un sourire rayonnant – confirmant une nouvelle fois de plus leur différence de traits de caractère. Tsukki salua sa fiancée avant de porter son regard sur l'hôte de la fête. Comme Kiyoko, le jeune homme se présenta en excuses avant de se courber. Oikawa, l'air vif, fut frémis d'une nouvelle excitation.

« Allons, allons » claironna-t-il « Il est grand temps de visiter la ville ! Mes habitants vous attendent ! Iwa-chan, les autres sont déjà sur place je suppose ? »

« Oui, tout est prévu, _votre Majestée_ »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du roi. Iwaizumi avait fini sa phrase avec une pointe d'ironie. Il n'aimait décidément pas l'appeler comme ça. Même, il ne l'appelait comme ça, qu'uniquement en présence d'invités.

Le groupe prit la voiture royale. Tous étaient accompagnés de garde. Hinata et Kageyama arrivèrent en trombe, accompagné de d'autres soldats – parmi eux, Matsukawa et un jeune homme du nom de Shinji Watari.

La voiture gagna rapidement le centre de la capitale – tout de suite, l'organisation était faite en sorte que les habitants puissent les laisser passer.

Yachi se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille se surprit à se souvenir d'elle, arpentant les rues de sa ville accompagnée d'une domestique – après s'être enfuie d'un des cours de sa préceptrice. La jeune femme pensa qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chances : plus jeune, on tolérait ses bêtises. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus question pour elle de sortir du palais. Au départ, son visage était quasi inconnu du grand public, contrairement à aujourd'hui. Enfin, la jeune fille arrivait quand même plus à se déplacer que sa sœur. Seule, une partie de la population connaissait son visage. La princesse s'accordait donc le temps, de visiter la ville de temps à temps en cachette (évidemment accompagné par un garde).

L'ambiance ici, était clairement différente.

La princesse détourna les talons, interloquée. Les rues étaient grouillantes de monde. Un monde composé d'habitants, admiratifs, où elle avait l'impression d'être scrutée de loin. Des groupes d'hommes jalonnent partout dans les boulevards. Plus loin, une dizaine de soldats faisait office de barrière. Une autre dizaine d'homme se tenait à côté du groupe. Visiblement, Oikawa avait employé tous les moyens nécessaires pour assurer leur sécurité.

La princesse suivait le groupe, sans faire attention à « l'architecture magnifique » qui caractérisait la ville. Une main toucha soudainement son épaule. La princesse leva les yeux – c'était Tsukki. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard - un regard qu'elle connaissait bien - perpétuellement monotone, qu'elle prit comme de l'inquiétude. Très vite, l'instant d'après, ses deux gardes du corps l'assistent. Hinata l'épaula d'un sourire tandis que Kageyama lui demanda comment elle se portait. Gênée, la jeune fille leur répondit d'un « oui » affirmatif tout en songeant sérieusement à mieux cacher ses sentiments la prochaine fois. On adulait souvent le sixième sens et de l'intuition féminine mais là…. Comment avaient-ils deviné ? Puis un doute lui vint en tête – non c'en était pas un, c'était quelque chose de sûr : la jeune fille montrait peut-être beaucoup trop ses expressions. Sa sœur lui avait pourtant félicité sur son impassibilité dernièrement… mais son idée s'avérait juste un petit entrainement se poserait dès son retour, se disait-elle.

Kiyoko avança.

La jeune femme se mit alors à marcher au rythme des pas de ceux d'Oikawa. Le souverain commençait un peu à l'irriter. Un peu, parce qu'il restait un véritable gentleman. Yachi, qui restait à l'écart avec Tsukki, Hinata et Kageyama, observa longuement sa sœur s'éloigner. Cette dernière fut très vite rattrapée par Akiteru. Derrière eux, Iwaizumi et Watari. La princesse contempla alors avec attention la scène. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Tout droit devant elle, se dressait les trois rois. Deux Rois et entre eux, une Reine. Elle avait l'impression qu'une sorte de mur, froid, immense et invisible se tenait sous ses yeux. Le groupe était, comme divisé par trois. En premier Oikawa, Kiyoko et Akiteru, en second, le général-premier-ministre Iwaizumi et le soldat Watari et en dernier… elle. Il ne manquait plus à Kageyama, Hinata et Tsukki d'avancer et elle se sentirait totalement seule. La jeune femme commença à ralentir, les pas de plus en plus hésitant. Que faisait-elle ici déjà ?

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? » répéta Hinata.

Le garçon se penchait, le regard plongé dans les siens. Yachi sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'attention que lui avait apportée ce dernier lui fit subitement battre son cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela … serait-ce de la tristesse ? Peut-être… Elle se sentait à l'écart, loin d'elle, loin de sa sœur, loin de son rang – serait-ce de la nervosité ? De l'amour ? La jeune fille se souvint avoir eu de nombreuses conversations avec Hinata – leur relation était amicale, professionnelle, sans encombre. La jeune fille lança un regard réciproque. Instinctivement, elle baisse les yeux. De la nervosité dans ce cas ? Hésitante, elle secoua la tête, pour effacer ces idées en mémoire.

« Je vais bien » fit-elle d'un ton joyeux « Empressons-nous de rejoindre les autres »

Elle finit sa phrase en accélérant.

« **Oui** »

La jeune femme regarda un peu autour d'elle. De loin, elle pouvait entendre de nombreux habitants – il n'y avait même pas besoin de les voir. Elle savait qu'ils les regardaient. Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs une certaine époque : lorsque les nobles s'amusaient à la dévisager en ricanant. Un rictus de colère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidément. Elle n'arrivait pas effacer ça de sa mémoire. Mais Yachi secoua la tête. Non, elle devait garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de montrer une expression pareille. Comme lui avait demandé Kiyoko, elle devait se présenter comme une princesse impeccable – en montrant le moins de défaut possible.

« Aimez-vous cette visite, _Madame_ ? » fit Oikawa.

Le roi qui parlait d'un ton distingué, décrocha un sourire. Un sourire unique, qu'Iwaizumi devina comme l'une de ses fameuses stratégies pour amadouer la Reine. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un sourire réciproque. L'instant d'après, Akiteru intervint – engageant une solide conversation à propos de l'architecture de Wu. Contre toute attente, Kiyoko, naturellement silencieuse, participa à la conversation. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de l'hôte. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son invitée ainsi – d'habitude celle-ci se contentait de les observer tout en écoutant. Il était même difficile de la faire parler – ainsi, l'hôte avait du mal à discerner la jeune femme. Que ce soit sur elle, son pays, sa famille, son histoire – peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, était-ce une chance ? se disait-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur elle. Leur conversation prit une toute autre tournure. Elle s'attarda sur un sujet, peu commun.

« J'ai entendu dire que la sécurité de votre prison s'était renforcée ces temps-ci » fit soudainement Akiteru.

Oikawa cligna des yeux.

« Oui » fit-il avant de les fermer de manière assurée.

« Oh, je vois…. Sans être indiscret, pouvons-nous en connaitre la raison ? »

L'hôte esquissa un sourire. Un flot de souvenirs émergea dans son esprit. Parmi eux, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le directeur du pénitencier – la célèbre prison de Wu. Elle avait eue lieu juste après qu'il ait ordonné à Shigeru (par l'intermédiaire d'Hanamaki et Matsukawa) de s'occuper de Kyoutani. Un adolescent dont on vantait les capacités physiques.

« Iwa-chan, tu leur expliques ? »

Ses deux invités se retournèrent. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être intéressés. Yachi, Tsukki, Hinata et Kageyama, qui avaient entendu la question d'Akiteru se rapprochèrent. Matsukawa et Watari, eux, semblaient regarder ailleurs, comme s'ils évitaient la conversation. Kiyoko, qui vit un instant leur réaction, ne détacha pas son regard du roi. Le sujet n'était décidément pas commun.

En fait, il était même tenu secret. Seuls les membres de la famille royale et les soldats étaient au courant. Alors comment Akiteru avait-il appris cela ? Une chose était sûre, les rumeurs s'étaient répandues au-delà du pays. Oikawa, contrairement de ces deux-là, demeurait parfaitement calme. De toute façon tout le monde n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. La seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était de garder ce sujet secret. De la même manière, Matsukawa se revit un instant, quelques jours plus tôt, aux côtés d'Hanamaki, en pleine discussion avec le directeur de la prison. Il observa la scène, toujours hésitant. Iwaizumi émit un soupir exaspéré.

« De toute façon, vous alliez l'apprendre tôt ou tard »

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.

« La raison pour laquelle nous l'avions renforcé est parce qu'il était question d'un prisonnier. »

« Un prisonnier ? »

« Oui. »

« Un seul ? »

« Nous n'avions malheureusement pu qu'en capturer qu'un. »

« Un ? »

« Oui. Mais pas n'importe qui. Un membre de Shiratorizawa. »

A ces mots, il y eut un grand silence.

Un silence de mort,

Le nom de « Shiratorizawa » n'était pas méconnu à travers le pays. Pire encore, il était connu à travers les trois royaumes. Yachi en avait déjà entendu parler. Elle se souvint d'une domestique évoquant ce nom – où d'après la rumeur, serait une célèbre bande d'assassins – où les membres étaient impossibles à attraper. Cependant, ne restant qu'à de diverses témoignages – et comme on ne connaissait même pas leurs visages – la rumeur se dissipa. La princesse ne ressentait pas la même chose que sa sœur qui, contrairement à elle, prenait cela très au sérieux. Les poings serrées, la jeune femme avait soudainement levé la tête, visiblement choquée. Plus loin, Hinata jeta un coup d'œil pour apercevoir l'expression de son partenaire. Contre toute attente, Celui-ci avait l'air relativement troublé. Troublé par ce nom, qui était complètement inconnu aux yeux d'Hinata. Il se mit à réfléchir. Où en avait-il déjà entendu ? Mais un incident arrivé plus tôt, lui rappela aussitôt qu'il ne devait pas essayer de se souvenir. Le garçon n'avait certainement pas envie, du moins maintenant, de perdre connaissance. Aussi jeta-t-il un regard sur la princesse. Cette dernière regardait fixement les principaux concernés par le sujet. « Ils existent donc ? » se disait-elle. La curiosité de la demoiselle lui poussa à vouloir en savoir davantage – mais cette dernière préféra ce taire, attendant patiemment les explications d'Iwaizumi. L'expression que reflétait la princesse, intrigua Hinata. Ce dernier jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. il était définitivement le seul à ne jamais en avoir entendu parler.

Akiteru écarquilla les yeux. De sombres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Un souvenir, ancré à jamais dans l'esprit du roi. Un souvenir ancré à jamais dans l'histoire de son pays. Cela remontait il y a quelques années, juste après la naissance de son frère – le second et dernier de la fratrie de la famille. Le jeune homme venait tout juste d'atteindre son seizième anniversaire lorsqu'une tragédie incroyable frappa la famille royale. Cette dernière se transforma en souvenirs insurmontables pour lui, mais surtout pour son frère – qui ne s'était toujours pas remis depuis. L'assassinat de leurs parents. Il se revit alors, là, plus jeune, dans cette chambre, maculée de sang. Akiteru, qui commençait à se décomposer, reprit soudainement sa respiration. Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en souvenir ! Beaucoup de gens l'observait. Il était hors de question d'entrer dans cette fracture psychologique !

Doucement, le jeune homme voulut prendre la parole – mais celui-ci fut soudainement coupé. A sa plus grande surprise, par son frère :

« A tout hasard… qui aviez-vous capturé ? »

Oikawa émit un sourire. L'expression qu'avait un instant Akiteru lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Aussi, l'intervention du frère de ce dernier le surprenait. D'habitude, celui-ci se tenait constamment à l'écart, écoutant d'un air désintéressé leur conversation. Même s'il était question de _Shiratorizawa_ , à moins d'avoir une énorme raison valable, ce genre de choses ne passionnait guère le jeune homme - Alors pourquoi cette soudaine réaction ? Aussi porta-t-il un regard sur ce dernier : la mine grave, Kei ne l'avait pas détaché des yeux. Oikawa prit une nouvelle inspiration, laissant parler son demi-frère d'un air entendu :

« Nous n'avions pu qu'en capturer un. » reprit Iwaizumi « Mais il n'est plus question de temps de capturer les autres. »

« Qui ? » fit immédiatement Tsukki.

Le regard interrogatoire – surpris par le soudain intéressement du prince, Iwaizumi lâcha :

« **Wakatoshi Ushijima…** »

 ** _A suivre…_**

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààààààààààà xD ! Ce chapitre 4 fut assez difficile à écrire !**

 **Alors pour tout vous dire, à la base, je devais poursuivre un peu plus loin – mais je me suis ravisée – pensant que ça serait plus intéressant de poursuivre ça au prochain chapitre. Comme je vous l'avais précisé dans le premier chapitre – la longueur d'un chapitre va vraiment différer en fonction du texte (ou plutôt des « évènements » - car j'ai un scénario plutôt bien défini en tête). Du coup, c'est un chapitre plus court que je vous présente cette fois-ci... je crois même que je vais rester sur ce type de longueur, voire moins - 1,5 à 3k est largement faisable dans un sens où je pourrais pondre plus facilement même si la « division » des évènements reste à revoir tandis qu'à partir de 5k… – bon ça passe, mais je passe mon temps à me relire, du coup c'est long et je ne suis jamais satisfaite.. – pire, il m'arrive de me perdre dans mon propre scénario, car autant vous dire que j'adoooore les longues descriptions – mais plus j'écris – plus je ralentis x'D et j'ai pour une fois VRAIMENT, une fin en tête. Donc ouais, je veux vraiment finir cette histoire quoi (tsssss alors que je viens tout juste de la commencer tu sais.)….**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter un peu ma vie ! J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour en dire votre avis (je serais ravie de le savoir). Sinon, que pensez-vous de l'histoire globale jusqu'ici ? Rassurez-vous (pour ceux qui aiment), je suis très loin d'avoir terminé…**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et on se voit dans le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
